Playing With Fire: CHAINED
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: After the finale battle against Naraku,Kagome and Kilala are thrown to her time, but not her home,it would seem the Jewel has other plans. Due to blood loss Kagome passes out only to be found by none other then Hao Asakura and Opacho.FullSummInside IY/SK
1. Chapter 1

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary: **After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out due to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her since a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and had no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**KEY**

Flashback

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter One**_

_-x-x-x-_

_**The Final Battle**_

_**Kagome stared at her surroundings; a cut above her eye trickled blood down her face, on her back was four claw marks, four large gashes, shock clearly visible on her features, her clothes were obviously tattered and she was out of arrows, now depending on the sword her adoptive brother Sesshoumaru had given her. Forged from his own fang by the swords smith Toutousai himself. She cut a demons head off and made sure no more were near before checking on the others. **_

_**Looking to her left she saw Kilala protecting Shippou from attacking tentacles that belonged to Naraku. He was also using his foxfire to keep them away from Kilala, his bow, having been cut, lay forgotten on the ground. Both were starting to weaken as more tentacles shot towards them. **_

_**On her right Sango and Miroku fought back to back, sweat beads sliding down Miroku's face do to the Saimyosho insects he'd sucked in with his wind tunnel. He seemed to be holding his own. Sango on the other hand had a gash in her left leg. Still, she fought against the on coming demons.**_

_**In front of her were InuYasha, Kikyou and Kouga. Kikyou fired arrows at pretty much anything that moved and glanced her way. She 'accidentally' fired one at her earlier only for it to be cut down in its path by none other then Sesshoumaru who sent a cold look at Kikyou; Inuyasha hadn't even noticed. Sense then Sesshoumaru had been fighting along side of her.**_

_**Kouga fought against Kagura who was a bloody mess, literally. Her hair was a mess and three claw gashes were cut through her kimono and through her stomach, blood dripping down into the puddle of blood she was on her knee in.**_

_**Ayame being pregnant was currently with Kaede, Rin and little Souten who they came across not even a week ago covered in injuries. She had also wanted to fight but Shippou had immediately turned her down, handing her colors and telling her to entertain herself.**_

_**Hakaku and Ginta were fighting Kanna and trying to retrieve the infant Akago that lay in her arms.**_

_**She looked back to the demons only to see them retreat. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who wore a frown.**_

"_**Why have they backed away?" Kagome asked in an uneasy voice. The others still were fighting. Sesshoumaru was about to respond when a horde of demons attacked him leaving Kagome to fight on her own. Hakudoshi landed in front of her and in all truth she had no desire to kill this child. He moved forward and took off in a sprint with his Naginata in his hands.**_

"_**Hakudoshi, don't do this!" He paused and stared her down before speaking.**_

"_**Why should I trust you? My own creator abandoned me." He spoke coldly.**_

"_**I can't kill you Hakudoshi, I can protect you though. Please, don't make me have to kill you." He eyed her, examining her movements, her eyes, trying to detect any hints of a lie, none, there was none.**_

"_**Then protect me." He charged straight at her and in fear she closed her eyes as his Naginata found its way next to her head above her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw him smirking in front of her, looking behind she saw the Naginata embedded in a demons head. Shivers ran down her spine as he pulled his weapon back.**_

"_**Thank you." He gave a curt nod before helping Sesshoumaru who was holding a demon with his newly restored arm as he drove his sword through the top of the demons skull until the hilt hit the head then pulled it back out before throwing the body down on the bloody battle field.**_

_**Kagome looked toward Naraku before pushing her miko energy into her sword, it was smaller then Tokijin but perfect for her. It had a nice sapphire blue sheath that had a silver/black dragon engraved around it. The hilt was the same blue only on one side was the elemental signs for water and earth and on the other side fire and air. The part of the blade that connected with the hilt had the same sign on both sides, 'Spirit'. The blade was a thick yet thin, heavy yet light, hard yet soft, it was…perfectly balanced. **_

_**She closed her eyes and thought about the recent dreams she had. The training she went through with Midoriko. Her eyes opened and a pink glow caught everyone attention as they stopped fighting to watch. Naraku stared at her in confusion before smirking to himself when her part of the jewel floated in plain sight. She opened her mouth a started to chant, everyone listened as her words seemed to echo all around them.**_

"_**Spirit of the Earth, carry me.  
Spirit of the Earth, carry me home.  
Spirit of the Earth, Carry me home to myself. **_

_**Spirit of the Wind, carry me.  
Spirit of the Wind, carry me home.  
Spirit of the Wind, carry me home to myself. **_

_**Spirit of the Water, carry me.  
Spirit of the Water, carry me home.  
Spirit of the Water, Carry me home to myself. **_

_**Spirit of the Fire, carry me.  
Spirit of the Fire, carry me home.  
Spirit of the Fire, carry me home to myself." Her eyes changed with her words, each color representing an element, from pink to green from green to white from white to blue from blue to red and then to pink again. Suddenly, in a burst of energy, everything was still, no one moved, no one breathed, no one spoke; fear engulfed them as a pink light shot out in many directions, purifying demons of all sizes that held any bad intent towards them.**_

_**Hakudoshi stood next to Sesshoumaru in concealed amazement, though they were snapped out of it when they heard a cry from Inuyasha, turning in time to witness Kikyou getting...purified. Kagome didn't even cringe at his cry, she placed a barrier around Naraku and in small quantities she pushed her energy inside the small space and they watched as he screamed and recoiled in pain, his tentacles thrashing everywhere. **_

_**Suddenly it stopped, Naraku lay on the ground in sever pain as he watched her walk up to him and bend to take the jewel. He struggled to lift his hand and grasp the jewel around her neck. His hand got a few inches in the air before falling back. Kagome looked at him with pity, she felt bad for doing this. Holding his part of the jewel, now he couldn't regenerate.**_

"_**Naraku, you have lost, do you submit?" He stared at her, coldly glaring as he nodded and cringed as she brought her sword down only to hear a cry of pain from Miroku. They both turned to see him holding his hand and pushing Sango back who only ran to him. Naraku laughed painfully as his body sank into the ground below them, disappearing until he got another chance at the jewel. Kagome turned back and pushed her miko energy into the ground around her only to hear that annoying laugh of his.**_

"_**Ku ku ku, little miko, I shall be back when you least expect it. I will watch you suffer." With that his voice faded away and everyone turned back to Miroku.**_

"_**SANGO, GET BACK!" He yelled as he tried to keep his wind tunnel at bay. She shook her head no.**_

"_**I've already lost Kohaku, I can't lose you." She shocked him when she wrapped her arms around him and whispered so that only he and a select few could hear.**_

"_**I love you Miroku, I always have, and I always will, because I will always be by your side, even in death. If you die, then I will die...with you, please...Miroku, hold me." Kagome watched as tears formed in her eyes as Miroku's arms wrapped around Sango. **_

_**Black wind swirled around them. An empty void of nothingness appeared and with all her might she stood her ground to watch as her brother and sister were taken away to an eternal sleep in darkness. A single tear fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees and stared at the spot Miroku and Sango once stood at. Hakudoshi's Naginata fell to the ground next to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console her. She placed her hand on the Naginata and grasped it tightly before speaking calmly.**_

"_**The final battle will be held at a later time. Naraku escaped, Sango and Miroku are dead and I'm going back home, the jewel will come with me." They stared at her, unable to speak. She put the jewel together and a bright blue light surrounded her causing everyone to jump in surprise. Kilala ran forward to her and Hakudoshi let go of her shoulder in surprise as he stepped back. Kilala landed in her lap as the light engulfed both her and Kagome now; the two disappeared in a flash as everyone stared in silence before Shippou's crying brought them back to reality.**_

"_**Shippou, Hakudoshi, come, we will leave and retrieve Rin and Souten before leaving to this Sesshoumaru's castle. Your mother is back in her time, we will meet with her soon enough...hopefully."**_

_-x-x-x-_

_500 years in the future..._

Kagome stood in the middle of a strange forest. Exotic flowers covered the green foliage that surrounded her. Kilala was on her shoulder; her sword was back in its sheath and strapped to her back. Hakudoshi's Naginata was at her side still held in her hand as she moved a hanging vine out of her face with the tip of the blade.

"Well...we might be in my time, but this isn't my home. That I know for sure." Kagome said softly.

"Mew?"

"I'm not sure, Gah—" Kagome moved her hand to the middle of her back and felt blood covering a large portion of her body due to the four gashes. She fell to her knees once more, pain searing through her body; Kilala had a few cuts too and a sprained paw. She picked Kilala up and ignored the throbbing pain as she stood and walked through the darkening forest, never stopping for a break, never resting, just walking.

Night came only too soon, Kilala was asleep on her shoulder, and blood now covered Kagome's legs, dripping down to her feet. She kept walking, her head was pounding and she was getting dizzy.

Two days had passed and Kagome finally collapsed; Kilala transformed and lay down on the forest ground with Kagome's head resting on her side. The Naginata she had been using to help her walk now lay at her side, the Shikon glowed a bright pink as it lay in front of the frail Miko. Both fell into a deep sleep, Kagome completely oblivious to the approaching group of strong people, as well as the small puddle of blood she now laid in. Her wound was red and num to her, and her dizziness hadn't helped her much either.

_-x-x-x-_

"We will stop here." A 15 year old boy told those around him, who, surprisingly stopped without question. He had long dark brown hair that went past his back and dark amber brown eyes. He had a somewhat inviting yet evil aura surrounding him, a light beige poncho whipped around his feet, the only thing truly visible were his red block like shoes that were strapped to black ankle boots, a couple red pant straps that had yellow stars running along them and 2 and a half inch round red earrings that had one big yellow star on them. His hands and the rest of his body were hidden away beneath the thin yet warm fabric.

A little black child stood about a foot tall sat on his shoulder. She had an orange hair band holding her black hair up in an afro. She had three gold rings around her neck and three gold rings around both of her ankles. An orange poncho was on her as well; it ended right above her ankles. Adorable eyes stared down at those that followed so readily.

"Opacho...lets go for a walk before we settle down for sleep." The 15 year old boy said to the little girl who stood on his shoulder.

"Hai, Hao-Sama." Opacho said sweetly as she hopped down from his shoulder and started to walk, or...bounce beside him as he headed farther into the forest that they were in.

It was odd that it was so quiet in the forest, but then, considering who Opacho was traveling with it wasn't really all that surprising. Opacho stopped when she heard the sound of growling.

"Hao-Sama, what is that?" Hao stopped to see what had spooked his little friend. He sent his furyoku throughout the forest to scare off what ever was frightening the little girl. This only served to make the creature growl louder. Curious, he followed the growling into a clearing where he saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life.

A girl with black hair cascaded around her lay against a large white animal with demonic red eyes; it seemed to be the one growling. She wore a tattered green skirt and torn white shirt with a red ribbon, much like Anna's school uniform. What made her beautiful though, was the color contrasting with her moon kissed skin, the deep red liquid that slid from above her eye, the blood that covered a majority of her long legs. Since she was lying on her side he could clearly see the four gashes on her back, Anna paled in comparison to this beauty that lay in front of him.

"Hao-Sama, what are you going to do to her?" Opacho had been staring curiously at the girl in front of them.

"Leave them be, her pet seems to have things under control." He turned to leave with Opacho only to have something pull him to the ground by the wrist. The two looked down to his wrist to see a silver glowing chain connecting both Hao and the unknown girl to each other. He watched from his position on the forest ground as the chain glowed brightly before disappearing.

"Opacho is confused, Hao-Sama, what was that?"

"Opacho, gather her weapons." Hao said calmly as he picked himself up off the ground. Opacho looked confused as she looked around for the weapons, she ran forward once she saw the weapons Hao was referring to.

Hao walked towards the large animal, which at the sight of the chains, had stopped growling at them. He bent down to pick her up then stood with her in his arms bridal style. A pair of black gloves visible now, the same red block like covering on them. He watched the cat stand up and, to his surprise, shrink in size, then turning to him and the girl, the cat jumped forward and landed lightly in the girls' tummy before curling up and falling into a light sleep.

"Are you ready to head back Opacho?"

"Opacho is ready Hao-Sama."

With that said He left back to their campsite, upon their arrival three girls walked up to them.

"Hao-Sama," A girl with blue hair that went past her hips and dark blue eyes said as two other girls followed behind her. "Who is this, a stray?" She asked, flicking a cigarette to the side. She wore a black tube top and a short pair of blue jean shorts with a black belt and white buckle. She had knee high black boots with a red block on both of them like Hao's, and the same gloves he wore. Three green berets were in her hair, two in an X shape and the other straight beneath them.

"Not so much a stray, as she is a lost treasure, Kanna." He said as he walked towards the camp fire and placed her and the cat gently on the ground.

"Macchi, would you be so kind, as to clean and dress this girls wounds." Hao asked the girl on the left of Kanna, she had reddish/orange hair in spiky high pigtails, if let down it would only go to her shoulders. She wore a short sleeved white shirt with black overalls that stopped just above her knees, a pair of purple fingerless gloves, and white and black shoes with red shoelaces and a skull on the front of them. She had a light brown carrier bag around her waist and a broom in her hand, a doll with a pumpkin head hung from her side.

"Will do Hao-Sama," She said with a smile as she bowed before pulling a first aid kit from her pouch and getting to work on the girl in front of her.

"I think it's time that we turn in Opacho; Mari, will you put her to bed?" The third girl that stood on Kanna's right bowed silently before taking the weapons from Opacho and then her hand before leading her away. She had long waist length blonde hair pulled into high pigtails that were tied up with black ribbons that had white lace at the ends. She wore a black witch's dress that had white tips at the ends of the dresses black spikes. White stockings with white lace at the top that came above her thighs, a black ribbon tied around her ankle and black silver buckle shoes. She had a doll in her hands. It was scarecrowish with light brown yarn hair and one eye hanging off the face, a gun held tightly in its hand and a little boy's suit adorning its body.

Hao let out a sigh as he sat down with one arm on his bent leg. He stared at the flames, silently contemplating what to do with his _'treasure'_.

"Humph." Hao looked towards his left where the annoyed Kanna once stood; he watched her walk away from Macchi, the girl, the cat which had found its way in his lap, and himself. He gave small smirk before turning his gaze back to the dancing flames.

_'Things are getting interesting.'_ Without realizing it, his hand moved to the cat in his lap as he petted the cat's fur.

_**-x-x-x-**_

**Envy: Review if you like it, Review if you don't, Review even if you didn't read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary: **After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out do to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her sense a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and have no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**NOTE- I'm only updating because I'm tired of waiting. Please read the note below. AND PLEASE REVIEW and VOTE.**

To the song later on in this story, All the pretty little horses. The first one on the list.

http/ /www. pdmusic. org/folk. html

**KEY**

Flashback/Dream

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter Two**_

_-x-x-x-_

_**Old Acquaintances and New Allies**_

It had been a week and Kanna had yet to let up on the glares that she sent towards the mysterious young _'Treasure'_ as Hao had dubbed her. Macchi and Mari had no problem with the young girl, Opacho and Hao had decided that she would stay in the tent with Opacho. Two reasons for that, one...Hao hardly let anyone near the girl aside from Macchi, Mari, Opacho and himself...well the demonic two tailed cat too, but that wasn't by choice, he threatened to burn the little cat only to find the kitten was as good at dodging as it was ignoring him.

The girl's wounds were healing nicely but Hao had no doubt that there would be a scar.

Hao sat down once more in front of the fire. He and his followers had been traveling for six days and she still hadn't awakened. The demonic kitten had taken to following Opacho in an almost protective manner, which in Hao's opinion was odd since he was there and was more than capable of protecting the little girl.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Kagome had been in this faultless dream world for what seemed like decades. All around her were fields of flower and a soft breeze that was invisible to the touch but could be seen blowing against the flowers. Well...in truth, it wasn't as faultless or dream like as she wanted to think.**_

_**-Sigh-**_

_**She looked around at the dreary place. The ground she stood on was never level, always rocky and crooked. The air was so thick she could barley breath, she could feel the harsh wind in this world, and what was worse, she could smell the scent of blood and decay that the wind carried as it whipped her hair against her skin. The trees were bare and dead. The sky above her was colored in different hues of reds, purples, and greens.**_

_**She was sitting cross legged on a tall mountain that over looked the tedious sight she was forced to undergo her training in. A little ways away she heard the same arguing voices that she had spent 6 years listening to.**_

"_**I do not care 'INU'. She has been training for six years and is ready to face him." A female voice said to the other.**_

"_**I do care 'MIKO', she isn't ready; Hao is a powerful Shaman and she is already chained to him do to your accident." This caught Kagome's attention as she looked down at the man speaking with the woman.**_

"_**It isn't my fault. The Shikon decided her fate for her, choosing a soul mate that was fit for balance. Hao represents Yin, all which is chaotic, black. Kagome represents Yang, all which is order, white. Kagome has a bit of black and Hao has a bit of white, just like Yin and Yang." The woman said, her long black hair swaying from behind her knees and her vibrant purple eyes clouded with emotion as she spoke. She wore a white Haori and dark purple Hakama's with bamboo sandals on her feet.**_

"_**They are not completely black or white, just as things in life are not completely black or white, and they cannot exist without each other." The man nodded in understanding at what the woman said. His white hair falling down to his ankles in a high ponytail; he wore the same clothes Sesshoumaru wore.**_

_**The two looked up at her and she snapped her eyes closed.**_

"_**Kagome, come down here, we know you heard us." The woman said. She let a small giggle out before opening her eyes and jumping down the mountain she had sat on.**_

"_**Do you understand what the Miko was saying?" He asked.**_

"_**Midoriko." The 'Miko' said smoothly.**_

"_**Yes, Inu No Taisho-Sama, I understand."**_

"_**Good child, now, before we let you go we wish to give you a couple things." Midoriko said. Kagome looked at them confused when the scenery changed to a much nicer one. It wasn't the faultless dream scenery but it wasn't a doom and gloom panorama either. **_

_**It was a shrine, her shrine. Her mother, grandfather and brother were sitting on the shrine steps. **_

_**She saw a girl with green hair in a twist that came up with three spikes facing towards the sky and three purple hairclips, two crossed over each other in an X shape and the other above the X horizontally –. She wore a Black with green lining Chinese style dress with a white skull on her chest and a green and gold dragon wrapped around a few times starting from the bottom and ending at her waist, her purple eyes stared at her mother with laughter.**_

"_**Midoriko-Sama, who is that girl?"**_

"_**That girl is your stepsister. Your father never died Kagome. He left a couple months before your little brother Souta was born." Midoriko said softly.**_

"_**My mother told me he past away."**_

"_**Well, he did. After he left your mother, he had a choice of two women with two children both with an older daughter and younger son and he chose the Tao family. The kids of the Tao family were not aware of your family just like you were not aware of theirs. I believe Jun here just found out and came to meet her step family."**_

"_**...Why are you showing me this?" She asked.**_

"_**Because, you will meet them one day soon and be fighting along side their enemy... Kagome, here take this." Kagome turned towards Inu Taisho only to have a sword handed to her.**_

"_**This is...-gasp- no, this is Tenseiga. That means..."**_

"_**That is correct; my son died 250 years ago in an attack on the western lands. Your son, Shippou his wife Souten and their daughter Sora escaped with the help of Hakudoshi who returned to the battle to help in the battle, he also died along side Sesshoumaru." He said.**_

"_**What of the others."**_

"_**Inuyasha was killed due to stupidity; he let a weak demon kill him over depression. Kouga and Ayame are still alive as well as Hakaku and Ginta."**_

"_**There is one more item to give to you." Kagome looked at Midoriko who took her hands from behind her back and showed a black quiver with flames dancing up the cylinder, at least 50 arrows made of mahogany wood and the same for the bow in her other hand.**_

"_**Midoriko..."**_

"_**I used the same method the slayers from Sango's village used when making weapons. The arrow tips are the fangs from copper heads and the bows string is the heartstring from a red dragon. The arrows themselves will return if you call them back, much like the Shikon jewel will." Kagome nodded.**_

"_**Thank you both so much." They smiled and she watched them disappear and reappear on a chain.**_

"_**If you want to make them large push your energy into them a bit. Same for making weapons small, extract energy from them. Now, we have to say goodbye Kagome." Kagome gave them both hugs and Midoriko placed the chain around her neck.**_

"_**Kagome, you remember the cave Toutousai resides in?" Inu No Taisho asked, she nodded.**_

"_**Go there, and you will find your guardian ghosts."**_

"_**Guardian ghosts?" They started to fade away and suddenly she was blinking her eyes and trying to get sleep out of her eyes.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Hao, why is she still here? She is obviously useless, she hasn't even woken up yet and it's been six days." Hao turned his head away from the fire and looked at the girl with knee length blue hair.

"I won't get rid of her. Now leave." He said calmly, leaving no room for argument. Kanna turned angrily and was about to leave when Macchi came running out of Opacho's tent.

"Hao-Sama, Hao-Sama, the girl is waking up." Macchi said in an over hyper tone. Hao stood and walked passed Kanna without sparing her a second glance.

Hao walked into the tent with both Macchi and Kanna right behind him. Mari sat on her knees with Opacho in her lap watching the girl. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes a bit before sitting up and looking around her.

"You're finally awake." Hao said as he watched Opacho stare at her like she was some odd alien before she smiled. The demonic kitten was standing next to her.

"Opacho is glad you are moving." Kagome looked towards Hao and then the cat.

"Kilala, where are we." Traveling with the cat for so long she had taken to understanding her enough to figure out what it was she was saying.

_**-Mew, mew-**_ The cat said before jumping on her shoulder and rubbing her head against Kagome's cheek causing her to smile.

"The one with long brown hair?" Hao looked at her with confusion.

_**-MEW, meow.-**_

"I understand." She closed her eyes for a second before opening them and standing up. She turned to Hao and bowed, surprising him greatly.

"Thank you for taking care of us...Hao-Sama." She stood up straight then held her hand out and everyone watched it glow before both her sword and Naginata flew to her and shrunk in size. She pulled her necklace chain out and placed the charms over it and watched them glow before tucking the chain beneath her shirt once again.

She walked past everyone with Kilala following faithfully behind. Hao watched as she turned to the cat and with a few words the cat turned into the giant feline he saw in the forest. Kanna, Macchi, and Mari took a step back cautiously. Hao walked up to her and she looked him in the eye before something pulled at her soul. She looked down at her wrist and concentrating real hard she could see the chain Inu No Taisho and Midoriko were talking about.

_**-sigh-**_

She threw her leg over Kilala and made herself comfortable. She immediately felt the chain tug at her wrist and saw Hao's own hand move a bit.

"Get on!" She said. Hao was about to when Opacho took hold of his poncho and tugged lightly.

"Opacho wants to go." Noticing the child for the first time she changed her serious mood to a happy one and smiled at the little girl.

"Then you can sit up front." She said cheerfully; Hao helped the child up before looking at the girl.

"What is your name and where are we going?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and we are going to get my guardian ghosts." Everyone stared at her before Kanna glared at her.

"She is a Shaman Hao. You should have gotten rid of her." Kagome turned toward the long blue haired girl.

"What in gods name is a Shaman?"

Hao in all his life had never met someone who knew what a guardian ghost was but not a Shaman, he had met people who knew what shamans were and not guardian ghosts but never the other way around.

_'Is this girl serious?'_

"A shaman is a bonder of both the spirit world and human world. Shamans are capable of what is known as Spirit Possession or Spirit Unity, Shamans are medicine men, and fortune tellers; readers of the future we can read the stars and call on spirits. I am a Shaman." Hao said.

"You look normal to me, a little boy, what are you, 11, 12?" Hao wanted to burn her alive but refrained.

"I am the same as you, 15." When that came out she looked at her body and realized that her six years in her dream world did nothing to her body like it did in the dream.

"Let's, just go." He hopped on and while he expected the cat that went by Kilala to run really fast, he didn't expect it to call forth fire to its paws and start flying really fast.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Jun looked around the light blue room and gave a sad smile. She had been looking forward to meeting her step sister. Ren however believed it to be nothing but a waste of time. She looked over to the ash wood dresser where a picture lay and picked it up. In front of a grassy background was a group of oddities if she did say so herself.

In the middle of the group was who she believed to be her step sister, Kagome, then on her left a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail in a slayers armor with a two tailed white demonic cat on her shoulder and on the slayer girls' left was a boy with black hair in a monks outfit. On Kagome's right on her shoulder was a little boy with an auburn/orange tail that was about 10 inches tall, next to Kagome was a boy with white hair and DOG ears, and crouched in front of the two was a girl with red hair in pigtails, and a little girl with a little bit of her hair up in a side ponytail. Behind Kagome and dog boy was another boy with black hair in a ponytail who had his arms over both Kagome and the dog boy. Near the slayer and monk was a man with longer white hair and elf like ears that wore a cold look yet laughter clearly in his eyes, and in front of the slayer was a weird green toad thing.

"What an odd group of friends, they looked so happy though." She tucked the picture in with her sutras before leaving the girls room. She walked down stairs and gave a hug to both her step mother and step brother before leaving. She walked down the steps to see her younger brother Ren leaning against the wall glaring at passing kids who stared at him in awe. She watched his spike on his head grow in irritation when a little boy tried to touch his Kwan Dao. She smiled when he gruffly snatched it away and walked over to her.

"I take it you have finished your little family reunion?" Ren said coolly.

_**-Sigh-**_

"Yes, I have Ren. However, Kagome was not there."

Ren nodded as he turned and left with his sister right behind him. She had arrived a couple weeks ago because of their Uncles orders. She was to get rid of Yoh Asakura, she had failed her first, second and third attempt and was not planning on fighting him again.

Ren had watched the match and had seen Yoh save his sister but held no regard for it. He would become the shaman king, not some lazy Asakura kid.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kilala landed outside of the cave and Hao hopped off. He held a hand out for Kagome who ignored it and hopped off herself before picking Opacho up and holding her close. He frowned at being ignored before following her into the dark cave.

"How do you know a guardian ghost is here?" Hao asked relaxed.

"Not a guardian ghost, I said my guardian ghosts." She continued deeper into the cave until she heard singing.

_**- When you wake,**_

_**You shall have**_

_**All the pretty little horses-**_

_**Blacks and bays,**_

_**Dapples and grays,**_

_**Coach and six-a little horses.-**_

"_Quiet old man, I have listened to nothing but that same song for too long." _A cold voice said to the singer.

"_It's an ancient song."_ The singer replied in a croaky voice.

"_You're an ancient coot."_ Another voice said with mild amusement and even more annoyance.

"_YOU'RE BOTH...DEAD!"_

Hao and Kagome walked into the clearing of the cave where a fire was and two ghosts were lazing around, an old man sat in front of the fire as he started to sing once more.

_**-Hushaby,**_

_**Don't you cry,**_

_**Go to sleepy, little baby.**_

_**When you wake,**_

_**You shall have**_

_**All the pretty little horses-**_

_**Blacks and bays,**_

_**Dapples and grays,**_

_**Coach and six-a little horses.**_

_**Hushaby,**_

_**Don't you cry,**_

_**Go to sleepy, little baby.**_

_**Hushaby,**_

_**Don't you cry,**_

_**Go to sleepy, little baby.**_

_**Way down yonder,**_

_**In de medder**_

_**There's a po' lil lambie,**_

_**De bees an' de' butterflies**_

_**Peckin' out its eyes,**_

_**De po' lil thing cried, "Mammy!"**_

_**Hushaby,**_

_**Don't you cry,**_

_**Go to sleepy, little baby.**_

_**-CLAP, CLAP, CLAP-**_

The man turned to see who had intruded onto his property, if you could call it that. The two ghosts did nothing, knowing that the intruder couldn't see them anyways.

"I didn't know you could sing...Toutousai." This caught the ghost's attention and they turned to see who it was.

A girl that looked uncannily familiar to them both stood in front of them.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"Have you really forgotten me?" She watched them think for awhile before getting tired of waiting. "LORD SESSHOUMARU, HAKUDOSHI, TOUTOUSAI, YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLES. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME. I wish I had a rosary so that I could sit you like I did Inuyasha. _Jerks._" She watched their eyes widened and Hao was kind of taken aback when both ghosts and the old man sprang forward and embraced her.

"Lady Kagome, my dear child, how is it you still live."

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Hakudoshi and Sesshoumaru laughed at that while the old man fumed.

"Sesshoumaru, Hakudoshi, are you two bored?" They didn't hesitate when she asked and nodded.

"Will you two be my guardian ghosts?" Sesshoumaru smiled slightly.

"I would be honored. I didn't know you were a Shaman."

"N-neither did I, I think that's what all the spirit possession training was about in my dreams. And I had to fight your father and Midoriko, not too fun, ya know?" Sesshoumaru stared at her for a couple seconds before speaking.

"My father is dead."

"So are you, yet here we are chatting up a storm."

"Kagome, can you have two guardian ghosts?" Hakudoshi asked.

Hao stepped forward and made himself known at this point.

"Many shamans have more then one Guardian ghost, however, it can take up a lot of Furyoku to control more then one, and so most shamans have just one." The four nodded in understanding.

Kagome held her hand out and the pink jewel floated forward from around her neck and both Sesshoumaru and Hakudoshi were pulled into the jewel.

"You two can come out at anytime, this is just so you have a place to go to when were traveling. Also, I have the Tenseiga and the Naginata. Those will be my weapons I use for your spirit control." The two came out and nodded.

"It will be nice to battle again." Sesshoumaru said as he thought back to his past battles.

"I agree."

"Good, now, I'd like you to meet an ally of mine, Hao Asakura. Hao, this is Sesshoumaru, and Hakudoshi. The old man is Toutousai." He nodded towards them before he turned to Kagome.

"I never did ask but, how did you know my name?"

"My dream was very informative; I trained for six years which for you felt like six days. I learned a lot. Hehe."

Everyone stared at her in slight surprise before saying goodbye to Toutousai and leaving; Sesshoumaru and Hakudoshi returned to the Shikon to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Review if you love me! ^_^''**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary: **After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out do to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her sense a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and have no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**KEY**

Flashback/Dream

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter Three**_

_-x-x-x-_

_**Training with Hao and Chance Encounters:**_

_**Enter Horo Horo**_

Kagome sat on top of a building staring down at an ally way in the city they had stopped in. She had told Hao that she was going to go gather some supplies, Opacho had practically begged to come along, finally getting consent from Hao. Opacho sat in her lap as she watched the kyonshi battle the younger Asakura. Opacho she learned had a sick sense of humor, laughing when the boy was knocked to the ground. Across from her, on the opposing building that formed the ally way was another boy. She hadn't caught his name, however, she heard the younger Asakura clam the girl Jun, who later confirmed it to be true, that she was Tao Ren's older sister.

'That means…hmm,'

"Opacho, stay here." The little girl nodded and went back to watching the fight. Kagome vanished in the night as the short one named Manta ran off. Kagome appeared next to the boy with purple hair that was in the shape of a spike. His head turned to her and piercing gold eyes caught her sapphire blue. She smiled happily and held her hand out.

"Hi, names Kagome. What's yours?" She asked sweetly, watching as he zeroed in on her, sizing her up as if she were a possible threat. Not that she wasn't, she would play the part of an innocent girl until her thoughts were confirmed though.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a slight tilt to her head, innocence held firmly in her eyes.

"Ren, Tao Ren." He answered when he knew she was harmless, that thought vanished quickly when her innocent look was replaced with a sharp look that was merged with a witty and playful look.

"I heard Jun visited my family shrine a while back." His eyes widened a fraction as he looked at her. Shock was clearly evident on his face.

"You're Kagome?" She gave a curt nod before looking down at the battle. It was late. She knew who would win, Yoh Asakura. It was always Yoh Asakura.

"I must take my leave, Keep our meeting silent, I do not wish for anyone to know of my being here aside from my family who will tell no one. Good bye, step brother." She vanished again only to reappear behind Opacho who jumped onto her shoulder.

**-x-x-x-**

Hao frowned as he watched Kagome converse with the Tao boy.

'Step brother huh?' She looked at the pink jewel next to him, it was turning a dark purple which he knew meant that he was tainting it. The chain was glowing silver, he didn't quite understand how it worked, but it seemed to allow them their needed distance as long as they came back. It also wouldn't let them be away from each other for too long.

She had left the jewel with him, not wanting anyone to sense them. She placed a barrier around anyone within a 50 foot radius of the jewel.

Suddenly one of her spirits came out and looked down at the fire he stared at.

"You have been training her for a couple weeks, what are your planes for her?" Hao looked upon the Inu Taiyoukai Spirit with a raised brow before turning back to the flames, Kilala lying in his lap as he began petting her lightly.

"I have no idea, she is strong, that is obvious. She is trained very well, but, she is too kind. Or, should I say, too trusting." Hao watched from the corner of his eye as the Lord smirked.

"She was always too trusting. I tried to kill her at least 3 times and in the end I became her older brother figure."

"Same here," Hao watched the other spirit come out. "I've had my fair share of attempts at her death, and then I became the younger brother figure to her. Heh, she is an idiot when it comes to trusting, that odd group she traveled with is the result of her trust." Hakudoshi said as he sat in the tree next to them.

"Odd group?" Hao asked, watching as Macchi and Mari came over to the fire and sat down. The two hadn't been seen around Kanna sense the blue haired girls jealousy had taken toll on her. He nodded their heads in respect to Hao and the two spirits. They may have been dead but when their status had been explained they had been given respect rightfully deserved.

"Hn, her group was that of an Inu Hanyou, a Demon Slayer, the Two Tailed Neko in your lap, a perverted Monk, a Wolf Prince and Princess, a little Fox Kitsune that she held in her hart as a son, a little girl that was my ward, myself an Inu Taiyoukai, two Wolf youkai, a Thunder Youkai as well as Hakudoshi and a Wind demoness." Hao looked at the flames with furrowed brows, staring at the girl that seemed to confuse him more then he'd like.

"How did she get a group like that?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru?" Hakudoshi asked, not really knowing the answer. They watched him smirk.

"InuYasha was sealed to a tree, she set him free, he tried to kill her, she fell in love with him, then fell out of love with him and became his friend. That was the Inu Hanyou. Then she met me, I tried to kill both her and my half breed brother for a sword, which, now that I think about it, was pretty stupid, I tried to kill her at least four times after that encounter to, I'm her adoptive older brother now. After that she met Shippou who tried to still the shards of that jewel in your hand, she became friends with him and adopted him as her son. Then it was Miroku, the damn pervert and his hand."

"His hand?"

"Yeah, he held a curse, literally. It was a wind tunnel in his hand. He always groped women, and then claimed it was his family curse. Idiot, he tried to still the jewels, and kill her Inuyasha, which caused Kagome to jump in and almost get sucked in, which wasn't going to happen, Miroku has a weakness against women and can't seem to bring himself to harm them. He also became a brother like figure to her. Next was Sango the demon slayer and her Two Tailed Neko companion, Kilala." Sesshoumaru said as he pointed at the cat lying in Hao's lap, purring slightly.

"Sango tried to kill ALL of them, mostly InuYasha though, she became a sister to Kagome soon after though. Then she met Kouga, the wolf prince who stole her away to become her mate, she also met two other wolf demons by the names of Hakaku and Ginta that were loyal to Kouga and viewed Kagome as a Sister. They became close friends, then it was Souten, the Thunder Demoness, she was the same age as the child fox demon Shippou, 9 years old. She wanted to get rid of Shippou because he, Kagome and Inuyasha killed her brothers. They are married now with a daughter. Kagura the wind demoness, she killed most of Kouga's Wolf pack, she also became a close ally, and then Kanna, I'm not sure what happened to her."

"And, who is Kanna?"

"She is my sister, a void demoness." Hakudoshi answered. "I kept in contact a little, she never died, I would have felt it, I can't say where she is at the moment though. The last I heard she was staying with Kaede, but the old lady has long sense passed away." Hao's head now hurt, trying to figure out what the two demon spirits were talking about.

"Oh, I became her ally in the very end, after previous attempts at her life."

"So many people tried to kill her, how is she still alive?" Macchi asked, her orange hair was let down as she played with the skull clips that held it up.

"Good luck?" Hakudoshi said in a guessing tone, not too sure how he would answer that he looked towards Sesshoumaru who merely shrugged.

"Those were just a friendly few. There were more that were far stronger then her group that had taken a chance at her life."

Hao watched the flames dance in front of him, Kagome had just gone to a store and come out with a full back pack, where she got the back pack he didn't know.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed as Opacho made a silly face, opening the door she ran smack dab into someone causing her to fall. Almost hitting the ground when a hand reached out and caught her wrist, she opened her eyes and almost laughed at who she saw.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at the girl who stood in front of her, blonde shoulder length hair with a red bandana that went past her waist and a black dress and black sandals. Almost lifeless black eyes stared back at her.

"Anna, it's been awhile." Kagome said as she straightened up. She looked past Anna with a small smirk and laughed slightly.

"Kagome isn't that the young Asakura?" Opacho asked. The group before them perked up at the mention of Yoh's name.

"Hush, Opacho. Anna, you seem to be traveling with an odd and dangerous crew." Anna noted the sarcasm with the use of the word 'dangerous'.

"And hanging around children is normal for a teenager." She wasn't asking, Kagome knew that, that's what made her laugh.

"It was good to see you my dear cousin." She gave her a hug before walking up to Yoh who was currently leaning against the door for support, Manta holding the wooden sword.

"I take it you won against Pylong?" Their eyes widened, as Yoh nodded blankly. She laughed before walking away, only to be stopped by a hand. A very small hand, she looked down to see the little boy high schooler with dull blonde hair and black eyes. He backed off at her calculating stare.

"Yes, Manta, did you need something?" She asked kindly, not wanting to frighten the growth malfunctioning boy.

"Ar-Are y-you a—"He couldn't stop stuttering so Anna had cut in.

"Are you a Shaman?" Kagome smiled, closing her eyes before opening them.

"I am, do not worry though, I have no intention of becoming the Shaman King or Queen or whatever. I merely wish to make sure that, whoever is chosen is fit for the position. Surely you could understand that, right Anna?" Anna nodded as Kagome turned and disappeared in the night.

**-x-x-x-**

Opacho stared at all the stuff they had bought. She was on Kagome's shoulder. A huge backpack on her back, some bags on her arms.

"Kagome, where are we going?" Opacho asked as she made her way up a tower of stairs.

"My home. I wish to let my family know I am alright." Opacho nodded as she watched the sidewalk grow further away. A few minutes later she made her way up to the front door, opening it only to be thrown back.

"SIS, your home." Souta smiled brightly as he stared at his sister from his position above her.

"Oww, jeez Souta, I think you might have killed Opacho." Souta looked over to see a little African girl standing next to them, eyes spinning slightly. He stood up and held the unbalanced girl still.

"Kagome, it's been so long, are you ok?" Her mother asked as she came out.

"Father..."

"Huh?"

"Father didn't die the way you said, did he?" Kagome stared her mother in the eyes, daring her to lie.

"Hm, no he didn't. You missed your step-sister. She came by, eager to meet you." Kagome nodded.

"I know, I met my step-brother already, I also saw Anna." Her mother brightened at the name.

"Anna, our Anna?" Kagome nodded again as she stepped inside and started sorting things she would need, with things she wanted to take as well as clothes she had gotten for Opacho in case climate called for them.

"Yeah, she was with the Youngest Asakura, Yoh, and another boy that's their age but is the same size as Opacho, Manta was his name. The boys had the crap beaten out of them too. Hey mom, did you know Anna was an Itako?"

"I-Itako?"

"Yes, a spirit medium."

"N-no, I di-didn't."

"Rei, there is no point in lying to her anymore. She knows." Her grandfather said as he came out with a box, holding it out to Kagome.

"Dad, no." Kagome looked to her mother who took the box before she could grab it.

"REI! IT'S TIME! NOW GIVE IT TO HER!" He said angrily, Rei took a frightened step back before handing the box to her daughter.

Kagome opened it to find a Reliquary. Opening it she wasn't surprised to see ashes. Rather, she was surprised to see something sticking out of the ashes. A book with a lock but no key, there was also a locket and a jewelry box of some kind.

"They are yours, from your father. We received something else from some nice friendly faces a while back, before you were born. They said to give it to you. Here." He handed her another box, inside was a picture of a man with orange/red hair in a low pony tail, tied with a blue bow, his hair went past his shoulders; his green eyes held laughter. He wore normal everyday clothes, like the woman next to him. She had red eyes with silky black hair that went past her hips, a smile placed gently on her lips. The final person in the picture was that of a little girl with black hair in high pig tails and green eyes.

"Shippou, Souten and Sora." She smiled, Opacho staring at the picture over her shoulder. She looked down in the box and saw three bracelets, one with thunder symbols, one with fire symbols and the last with plant symbols. She placed the three bracelets on her left wrist before tucking the picture in her bag. She gave hugs to her family before turning and waving good bye.

**-x-x-x-**

Anna stared out the window; still dealing with the shock of her cousin being a possible threat.

"Younger Asakura..." She spoke, unaware of Yoh's prying ears.

**-x-x-x-**

Ren looked down at the city, thoughts of his _'Sister'_ running through his head.

"Hn, no one will get in my way. Not some lazy Asakura and certainly not some girl _'claiming'_ to be my step-sister." Though in the back of his mind, he knew he should be more worried, he pushed that thought back.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome placed the bag and a sleeping Opacho down, tucking the child in before making her way to the burning flames. She saw Macchi leaning against Hakudoshi with Mari asleep in her lap.

"They both tried to stay awake until you got back but sleep took them, poor Hakudoshi has been stuck there, unable to return back to the jewel like Sesshoumaru did." Hao said as she stepped behind Hakudoshi and maneuvered Macchi so that she was leaning on her now instead of Hakudoshi who smiled gratefully before vanishing into the now pink jewel.

"Sorry it took so long." He turned to face her and took her left hand in his, looking at the bracelets with great interest.

"You need to learn how to use these."

"I don't even know what they are."

"They are an ancient type of bracelet; demons place their powers inside of them to become human, giving the bracelets to another."

"So Shippou, Souten and Sora are all human now?"

"Most likely." He placed the neko on the ground without waking her and pulled Kagome to her feet, releasing her hand he walked away.

"Huh?" He turned back and stared at her.

_'She's, magnificent, that's two things she looks brilliant when covered in. The luminescent glow the fire gives her, the radiance that the blood and scars gave her. Magnificent.'_

"Follow me." He said before walking off in the direction of the cemetery. She ran after him, slowing down only when she was standing next to him. When they stood at the peak of the hill that over looked the city he pushed her on her back and sat next to her.

"Hao, choose your answer wisely; what the hell do you think you're doing." He chuckled at her.

"I'm training you." In second's she was out. He laid back and stared up at the stars. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, of that he knew.

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome looked around, glaring at her surroundings. Hao appeared behind her and she turned her glare on him, Hao merely smiled at her before he took to explaining._

**-x-x-x-**

_**(3 days later)**_

Kanna had taken to glaring holes into the poor defenseless girl that lay next to her Hao-Sama.

"Wretch." She insulted the unconscious 15 year old. Macchi let out a sigh as she took to watching the younger Asakura in case something happened. Sesshoumaru and Hakudoshi had moved the two unconscious being to another spot that wouldn't be too noticeable.

"Kanna, what is your problem with Kagome? She is so sweet." Opacho nodded her head in agreement with Macchi.

"Her presence is calming. I think she is good for Hao-Sama." Mari said toneless, but with a small smile as she held her doll Chuck in her lap.

"Oh, look at this." Macchi said. Mari and Kanna walked up to the top of the hill where the tombstone of Amidamaru stood. Watching as three...

"Three? Who's that?" Kanna asked.

"I'll find out." The three girls jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice. They turned to see Kagome standing right next to them, Hao leaning against the tree looking down at his brother. The other shamans that were his followers were with his guardian spirit S.O.F.

"The boy with the blue ice like hair, right?" They nodded blankly.

"Macchi, Mari, you want to come with me. Kanna?" Kanna stared at her blankly before turning her head rudely away.

"Why would I?" Hao glared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Wha—but..." Kagome walked away from her, her clothes had changed and she now wore a pair of tight blue jeans with flare legs. A green, off the shoulder sweater, the sleeves widened as they went down her arms and ended past her finger tips. Pair of brown boots adorned her feet, a red purse around her shoulder, ending at her waist and a red beret on her head tilted to the side.

Kagome saw them looking for something, she turned around and started walking backwards with expert balance on the fire line. Starting up a conversation with Macchi, Mari pretended to laugh at something while looked indifferent; her eyes bulged when Kagome smirked at her when the blue ice boy was near her. She placed her foot neatly behind the other and Kanna watched as she _'tripped.'_

"Ah," She prepared for her to hit the hard concrete but was surprised when Yoh caught her.

"huh? Oh, Yoh..." She said, her hand placed over her heart. He helped her stand up before smiling a cheesy grin.

"What's up?" Mari and Macchi held back laughs at what had just occurred.

"Nothing, have you guys seen anyone suspicious?" Kagome, Kanna, Macchi and Mari turned to look at the boy wearing snow gear in the summer time with a snow board in his hand.

"T.T,..Nope, no one suspicious, I mean, suspicious would be wearing snow gear in summer, like I said before, no one suspicious."

"Oh, this is Horo Horo, he is a..." Yoh stopped as he looked past Kagome at the other three girls.

"Oh, it's fine, these are my girlfriends. They know everything about me and my Shaman life." Yoh nodded in understanding. Macchi smirked and jumped forward as she circled Yoh.

"Oh my god, is this cutie a Shaman too?" Yoh blushed as he laughed nervously. Kagome watched as Horo Horo elbowed Yoh with a smirk.

"Hehe, so what kind of shaman are you, I'm right to assume you are a shaman from the northern territories, right. An ice Shaman and such, right?" Horo Horo nodded with a slight blush.

"Well, you seem to be looking for something, so what I suggest is, you go to Anna, and she will tell you the same thing I will. Check with the police. Bye guys." Kagome said as she and the others ran off around the corner before jumping the building and landing on the roof. Hao was already standing there.

"Shamans are already gathering around the world, it will be time for the Shaman fights soon enough." Kanna looked at Kagome as she nodded her head in agreement with Hao. Smirking Kanna sat on the roof and watched the three boys run back to the blonde Kyoyama girl.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey hey hey. What's up peeps. Shaman fights are coming up soon, probably the next chapter.**

**Envy: 10 percent Luck, 20 percent Skill, 15 percent concentrated power of will, 5 percent pleasure, 50 percent pain and a hundred percent reason to remember the name...ENVY! Hellz Yeah.**

**Me: ...don't ask.**

**Envy: Yo yo, homies, Reads the followin and Review. Yippie Kaiyea mother fuckers.**

**Me: (,0.o)…yeah, about that. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary: **After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out do to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her sense a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and have no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**KEY**

Flashback/Dream

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter Three**_

_-x-x-x-_

_**Goodbye Kilala, Hello Destiny Star.**_

They were watching them again, fighting as usual. Well, most were watching, Kagome was lying on her stomach on the grass. She was using her power over plants to control one vine as Kilala tried to catch it.

"Hao, we've been watching them bicker everyday now, my attention span is running short, I need action, fighting, something. Huh?" She looked off in a further direction of the city.

"Hm, what is it?" He turned to her and looked with wide eyes. Her whole body was engulfed with a bright pink light, her hair floating a couple inches from her back and shoulders. Her eyes were shut in concentration. He let a small breath out when he realized what she was doing. A few minutes later she went back to normal.

"What did you see?"

"Masked Asakura,"

"Hn, Mikihisa." He gave a twisted smirk.

"Also, 8, possibly 9 in white, I know 8 for sure, but there is also an energy of sorts lingering around them all."

"The X-Laws, they carry their leader in an Iron Maiden." He watched the shivers run up her arm.

"Cree...py."

"Heh, that's not even the worst of it, I may want to get rid of humans, they want to get rid of anyone not on their side, it's a wonder really why there's only 8, 9 counting Jeanna." He stood up and stretched his arms before looking to his now, loyal companion. Kilala had taken to listening only to her, Opacho and Hao now.

"Kilala, I have a favor, I want you to find a way to stay with Yoh and watch over him, contact Kagome if he improves so she can inform me."

_**-Mew-**_

Kagome frowned a little but said nothing, Sesshoumaru and Hakudoshi who were sitting beneath the tree watched her and knew what was wrong but also said nothing.

"Kilala, come here." The two tailed friend of hers moved to Kagome's side. She knew what was going to happen.

"Mari, take Opacho inside the tent to start packing." Mari didn't know what was going to happen but did as told. When the two were out of sight Kagome watched as Kilala grew to her full height and Kagome pulled a knife out. Hakudoshi, Kanna, Macchi and Hao's eyes widened slightly as she slashed Kilala, drawing blood from a rather large wound. Kilala made no sounds as Kagome had allowed a bit of her energy to flow through the demon so that she wouldn't feel the pain.

"Be careful Kilala."

_**-Mew-Mew-**_

Kilala transformed back before running onto the training grounds of Yoh Asakura nearby Anna.

The watched from far away as Anna found the injured demon lying near the steps of the house and took her in.

"_Bye Kilala."_

"We should head out before this city is consumed with Shaman's." Kagome nodded as she went to help pack. Within the next hour everyone was standing outside ready to meet up with the rest of the group. Hao stood next to Kagome as he called on his Spirit of Fire before helping her onto his hand.

Within a few minutes they were off.

**-x-x-x-**

Anna sat on the ground with the two-tailed cat in her arms, wrapped up in bandages and all. The cat was currently _'sleeping'_ in her lap as she talked with Horo Horo, Yoh, Manta and Parika.

"Is it tame?" The blue haired girl asked as she looked at the animal.

"She's a demon, have you ever met a tame one?"

"Heh, have you ever met one?" Horo Horo asked his sister.

"No to both."

"Are we keeping her, shouldn't we take her to a vet?"

"Use your head Yoh, if we take her to a vet they'll experiment on her, dissect her or something. How often do you think they come across two-tailed cats with red eyes and black diamond marks on their heads? Yes, we're keeping her."

"Hehe, guess you're right."

**-x-x-x-**

'_How do you think she got hurt?'_

'_Good question Manta. What do you think Anna?'_

'_I think you've used the cat as an excuse to avoid your training long enough, 500 push-up's, 500 sit-up's and then run 20 miles with the weights on the table. Then, when you're done I want dinner, which by the way, had better be made by 7 on the dot.'_

'_Anna...'_

'_NOW!'_

'_Right.'_

'_You two brother, we need to get you back to your training, I just bought this new training course. It's said to break at least 50 of your 240 bones. Come on.'_

"Wow,"

"What is it Kagome?" Opacho asked from her lap.

"I am just so glad Anna and Parika aren't training me." Hao laughed softly.

Macchi came up to the three and called Opacho over to her.

"You ready?" Hao asked.

"Yeah, but tell me, why do we have to meet the X-Laws? Their auras practically scream kill. Well, not that yours doesn't too."

"I merely wish to say hi, I just can't leave without you."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'm just a drag along."

"Far from," Before she could say anything the two were engulfed in fire and taken elsewhere.

Closing her eyes in slight fear of the fire that covered her, she relaxed when Hao wrapped an arm around her. She opened her eyes to see they were there.

"That was fast. Where are they?" Kagome asked as she looked over the grassy area, a stream nearby.

"They will arrive within three weeks."

"HUH? Then why did you bring me here so early?" Suddenly pushed against the trunk of a tree, she stared into his brown eyes. Fire seemingly dancing in his eyes; a smile firmly placed on his face. He held one hand above her head and her other hand was held by her side.

"I have my reasons." To say she was shocked would be a complete understatement.

"H-Hao, what do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" She wasn't asking, he could see that clearly, giving her a smirk he leaned forward so that his lips were brushing against her ear.

"_Are you really in a position to give me a demand?"_ He let his tongue trace along the shell of her ear before he nipped at her lobe and pulled away from a blushing Kagome, who, as soon as she was released fell to the forest floor.

"Remember Kagome, I may be chained to you, but you are just as well chained to me and I am the more dominant."

Kagome leaned against the tree, glaring harshly at Hao who sat across from her against another tree.

"Keep believing that Hao, it won't be too long before your words come back to bite you in the ass." With that said she laid back and fell into a restless sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 Week Later)**

"ANNA, PLEASE...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE!" Anna looked out the window with the two tailed cat in her hands. Yoh was currently doing his push up's, a friendly house spirit was keeping count. Glancing at the spirit she watched as it floated up to her before whispering in her ear. Anna glared down at Yoh who was lying sprawled on the grass.

"Honestly Yoh, you've only done 327 push up's. You still have 173 left. Do I need better motivation?" Yoh looked up in confusion. Anna moved the hand he couldn't see up in his line of sight. In her hands were three of his favorite CD's. She took one out, Bowling for Soup – 1985. His eyes widened when she took the CD out of its case and started bending it.

Within seconds he had started doing more push up's. Anna gave a smirk before heading back to the TV to watch her favorite drama. The cat moved out of her arms and sat on the window sill keeping watch over the youngest Asakura. Her wounds were healing, but Kagome's miko energy was keeping them open until she had to leave.

Anna heard the front door slide open and knew immediately who it was.

"Shouldn't you be training Horo Horo?"

The frost haired boy froze in place.

"A-Anna, how are you?"

"Leave, Yoh is training. You always distract him, so leave before I go get Parika."

She wasn't facing him, but she knew that her threat stuck a cord of fear and gave him slight nausea at the thought of his sister dragging him back to their _'home'_ in the woods.

"Eh...hehe, leaving. You have a good day Anna, enjoy your show."

"I will as soon as you get out of my house!" That's all she had to say for him to run out and back to his camp in hopes of getting there before his sister noticed his missing presence.

By the time Yoh finished his push up's the first thing he did was check and hide his CD's. Walking into the living room he noticed Anna's brows furrowed in though. Her drama was still running, but she wasn't paying attention. He didn't think much on it as he headed to take a shower.

"Did you already run 20 miles?" He stopped in his stride towards the bathroom.

"Ran it before the push up's. Anna, are you alright? You seem to be deep in thought. You know, thinking isn't healthy on an empty stomach." Yoh said with an easygoing smile.

"Only you would say something so childish Yoh." His smile didn't waver as he turned to go to the bathroom once again.

"Yoh..." He stopped next to the door.

"Yes Anna?"

"Kagome, you don't think she is going to be a problem, do you?"

"Nah, she's fine. She didn't look like she could hurt us let alone cause a problem for us." Anna let a small sigh of relief out.

"Yoh?"

"Yes?"

"Go take a shower."

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 Week Later)**

Kagome sat underneath a tree staring quietly up at the starry sky. Hao was lying with his head in her lap. Despite their little spat two weeks ago they still had civil conversations and shared the few peaceful moments that weren't spent glaring at one another; this being one of those moments.

_'Two weeks, one more before these X-Laws pass through here.'_

Kagome was so entranced in her thoughts she didn't realize that her fingers were running through Hao's silky brown hair, her nails scratching lightly against his scalp causing his eyes to close at the feeling. Suddenly her hand stopped and he opened his eyes to see her look off in the distance at the twinkling veil above them. Looking off into the same direction he noticed a light heading their way, smirking he stood up and picked her up bridal style before moving somewhere she would be able to see it better.

"Hao, what is that." Kagome asked as Hao placed her down on a cliff.

"The Destiny Star; it's the signal to start the Shaman Tournament."

She watched as the star passed over them, scarcely aware of Hao's arms snaking their way around her waist from behind. She leaned into him as he pulled her close and sat Indian style on the ground with her in his lap.

Her eyes lids were starting to get heavy as Hao started a fire next to them and pulled her closer before letting himself drift off into a light sleep with a smile firmly placed on his lips.

Kagome looked at him for a few minutes, watching him sleep. His aura was tranquil instead of its normal, intense and somewhat sinister sensation. Closing her eyes she followed suit and fell into an unexpectedly pleasant dream.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. It's a little shorter than normal, nothing really happened in this chapter. Also, I have some more stories on my profile page that you guys might want to look at.**

**Envy: Look forward to her next chapter, they start the entrance rounds.**

**Me: I want to make sure I'm right about this first though. Can anybody tell me if Ren Lost a battle Won a battle then tied a battle? O/X/— Can't remember.**

**Envy: Keep in touch, Read and Review, Please and Saank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary: **After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out do to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her sense a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and have no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**KEY**

Flashback

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter Five**_

_-x-x-x-_

_**Nightmarish Problems and the Beginning of the Shaman Fights**_

Kagome was with an irate Hao shopping for battle clothes since school girl attire wasn't going to be her choice of battle gear this time around.

"We are going to miss them Kags." The name he had taken to calling her, she actually thought it was cute how he gave her the nickname.

"We have four days before freaky Iron Maiden lady comes and besides, I'm not really in a hurry to meet her or her lackeys." Hao sighed before walking up behind her and placing his hands on the Jacket she wore. He pulled it off causing her to turn a glare on him.

"Stop while you are ah―" She stopped talking when he handed her a martial arts uniform.

"I will hold onto your jacket, go try this on." She stared for a few seconds before blushing and nodding, taking the outfit before leaving. She stripped her shirt and jeans off, her flip-flops in the corner of the dressing room.

Slipping the outfit on, she looked herself over in the mirror. It was an Asian Ao Dai Mandarine Outfit. The body-hugging top flew over wide gold silk pants that brush the floor. Splits were in the black gown like top extending well above waist height that made it comfortable and easy to move in. A Mandarine collar and beautiful flower embroidery completed the look of the outfit.

"Heh, it looks great, how much is it Hao?" She asked, finding no price tag.

"Already paid for."

"What, but―"

"But nothing, change and come on. I hate shopping centers. Every female here has been eyeing me. If you don't hurry I will burn this place down." She changed quickly and grabbed the outfit.

"I have one more thing to get and we can―" He held up a pair of gold silk shoes.

"―go, thanks Hao, how did you―"

"Girls are easy to read once you know who you're dealing with. Also, you said on your way here that you needed a pair of shoes to go with your outfit."

"Easy to read huh..." He handed her the receipt for the clothes and laughed.

"Anna is going to _kill _Yoh. How could you use his account?"

"His account practically begged me to use it. Now let's go." She nodded and they walked out of the store before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Fire engulfed them and they vanished in the night.

When they reappeared they were beneath the same tree he took her to the first time. She waited for him to let go but he didn't.

"Hao?" He said nothing, turning her so that her back was against his chest, running his hands up her arms. Tossing her jacket to the side, he felt her shiver and smirked.

"Hao, it is cold, why did you take my coat?"

Suddenly she felt a sudden rise in temperature from his finger tips. Sliding them in little circles over her arms making her shiver more from his touch rather than from the cold.

"Hao," she leaned into his touch and let a small gasp of surprise out when his searing lips made contact with her shoulder. Nipping gently at the moon kissed skin; he felt her legs give out and dropped to the ground next to her.

"Stop Hao." He did only for a second, looking into her hazy steal blue eyes. He brought his lips down onto hers and felt his heart speed at the feel of electricity running through his body upon feeling her soft lips on his. He watched as her eyelids fell shut and she gave in, kissing with more aggression as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, molding his body with hers.

'_What am I doing? This isn't me, is it?'_ She felt his hands running through her hair, her body was burning with desire, her lips were searing from the touch of his. Pulling away she stared into his brown orbs which seemed to have fire dancing in the deep depths of his irises.

"Hao, I...I'm feeling a little lightheaded." He nodded before sitting up and pulling her into his lap. Closing his eyes as a fire erupted near them. She laid her head on his shoulder before sighing in content and letting sleep take her.

**-x-**_**Dreamscape**_**-x-**

_Kagome walked around a familiar scene. Blood splattered everywhere, her clothes torn and body covered in blood. A sharp pain on her back called her attention as her hand moved to her back._

'_Blood...'_

_A stinging sensation above her eye caused her to whimper slightly._

"_What is this, it's already happened."_

"_Kukuku, did you think you were safe little Miko? I will find you and then...I will __**kill**__ you. I will enjoy every scream and cry of pain you provide me with, little Miko."_

'_Naraku!'_

"_Kukuku, that's right, now, wake up to your memory, Miko."_

**-x-**_**End Dreamscape**_**-x-**

"AHHH, HAO!" She cried out when she opened her eyes to find herself in the same mess she was in when he found her.

"Hm, ah, what happened?" His voice frantic and confused.

"He's alive, Naraku, is coming, he'll kill me, HE KILL ME―"

"Shhshhh. I need to take you to the hospital."

"NO. No hospitals." He sighed, Macchi, Mari, Kanna and Opacho weren't at the camp leaving only one place he could go.

"It's earlier then I would have liked but..." He looked down at her trembling, bleeding form. Yes he thought her to be a stunning work of art with such a deep red covering her, but if she continued to bleed, he would never see this sight again.

"Ren, Jun Tao. Take me to them. Not my family, they would flip. Not Yoh, it's too soon for you two to meet. Just promise to stay with me―" She passed out before finishing her sentence but he knew what she was going to say. In an instant he burst in flames and with her appeared in front of a hotel. Looking up he once again burst into flames and appeared outside a door. He knocked a few times and waited.

"_It's 9:30, who would be stupid enough to bug me at this hour?"_

Complaining could be heard from the other side of the door and when it opened the complainer had quieted down rather quickly. He moved aside and aloud Hao entrance.

"JUN! JUN GET DOWN HERE!" Jun came running at the sound of her brother's urgent voice.

"What is it Ren?" She looked over to where her brother now pointed and stared at the bleeding figure that lay in the strangers arms.

"Is that?"

"It's Kagome." Ren answered. Jun wasn't sure how Ren knew but would question that later. She guided the stranger to a leather sofa and went for a couple towels and a first aid kit.

"What the hell happened and who are you? You look like Yoh Asakura." Hao smirked.

"I'm his older twin brother, much deadlier then Yoh." Jun felt a shiver run down her spine at his smirk. She made her way over to the now whimpering Kagome before repeating Ren question.

"Hao Asakura is my name; I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this meeting, especially my brother. As for Kagome, all I know is that those were the same wounds she had when I found her over a month ago. Only, she had healed from those, these are fresh. She woke up screaming about how a guy named Naraku was alive still and was going to kill her."

"Naraku, is that the name of the person who gave her the wounds?"

"Quite possibly."

Ren stared at the trembling body of his supposed step-sister and frowned.

_'What could have done this to her?'_

"In the time that you have known her, has she shown signs of a killer or someone somebody would want dead?"

"Not really. She is quite peaceful, not really one to start a fight, though, I don't doubt that she would be the one to finish a fight. She is no blood thirsty killer though."

"So she's like Yoh." Jun said.

"Huh?" Ren looked over at his sister in confusion.

"A nice, peace loving, laid back girl who just happens to be the first person on a hit list of many." She explained. A chuckle came from Kagome.

"Oh, you are awake." Jun said in surprise.

"Yeah, and you were right, only, my name is on the worst hit list of all."

"With wounds like this, I have no doubt." Ren walked up to the two girls when Jun gently turned her over.

"My lord, who did you piss off?" His fingers brushed gently against the four claw marks.

_**-Gasp-**_

She flinched slightly

"I pissed off, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Manten...you know, it may be easier to tell you who I pissed off that haven't been killed by me, my friends or my guardian spirits. The person who did this is an Evil Spider Hanyou named Naraku. He AHH― that burns, damn it. If you use anymore rubbing alcohol I'll need a designated driver." Jun and Hao laughed her reaction while Ren was deep in thought.

He looked over the marks before walking out of the living quarters to prepare a room for his sister and his _guest_.

_'Why would so many want her dead? What could such a nice person do that would result in her name being on multiple hit lists.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yoh lay on the living room floor staring at the cat that was now wrapped up in even more bandages from wounds that hadn't been there earlier.

"Nai, Anna. Is she okay?" Yoh asked, prodding the two tailed neko in the side only to receive a growl in return, causing him to scoot away.

"I don't know Yoh, I just woke up with blood covering the majority of my bed and myself. The cat is lucky to still be alive with the large loss of blood. I want to know what caused it though. Hmm?" Anna looked over at Yoh.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"If you are not tired then perhaps I should have you run a few more miles."

"Well, I'm off to bed. Exhausted." Yoh said, giving a pretend yawn for effect and walking upstairs to his bed. Anna picked the cat up gently and held her close.

"Come on little one, it's late and we both need our rest." She said softly before following Yoh and heading off to her own bed.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning Kagome awoke in the arms of Hao with a very angry Ren leaning against the doorframe.

"Hn." Using a trademark phrase she had picked up from Sesshoumaru before covering her head with a pillow in hopes to block out the glare of both the sun and Ren.

"Who is this guy? I gave him his own room and he still slept in your bed." He pushed himself off the frame off the door and made his way to her side of the bed. Without warning he pulled the pillow from her head and poured a glass of water on Hao. Kagome stared in shock at the now wide awake Hao, hair sticking to his face and water dripping onto the bed from his bangs.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Get out of my sisters bed!" Hao had fire in his eyes as he glared at Ren who returned it. Kagome sat up and slightly winced. Slipping out of bed with the long T-Shirt that Jun had provided she made her way out of the room. Hao and Ren were too far into their glaring contest to realize the object of their conflict was no longer there.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ah, so you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kagome merely shrugged her shoulders before sitting on one of the Island stools next to Jun who poured her a cup of coffee.

"Cream and Sugar?" Jun asked politely.

"Both please." Kagome told her.

"So how did you know Ren?"

"I met him while you were fighting Hao's brother."

"I see. How long will you be staying?"

"I think we will be leaving soon. With the Shaman Battles beginning, me and Hao are going to train some more."

"I see."

"Thank you...for taking care of me."

"It was nothing."

"You ready Kagome?" Hao asked, walking out with an angry Ren who was patting a charred corner of his shirt.

"Let me get dressed."

"Your clothes were washed and dried." Jun said, standing up and walking over to the table where her Kagome's clothes lay. Kagome smiled and said a quick thank you before heading back into the room and changing.

'_Kilala...Kilala can you hear me?'_

'_Mew.'_

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Mewl, mew meow.'_

'_So your wounds are back too. Do you want to come back?'_

'_Mew, mew.'_

'_I understand; then please be careful and take care of yourself.'_

"I'm ready Hao." She said, walking out of the room and up to Hao.

"Then let's hurry, I was in such a rush I left the shopping bag there, which has the stuff I just bought for you in it."

"Technically Yoh bought them for me without knowing it. Come on." He wrapped his arm around her much to Jun's amusement and Ren's dislike. Within seconds flames enveloped the two causing Ren and Jun to take a step back before they vanished.

"It's official. I detest _all_ Asakura's." Ren emphasized the _'all'_ before leaving to train himself.

**-x-x-x-**

Hao and Kagome arrived back at their camp when someone else appeared.

"Life or Death...If you were given the choice...Would you still wish to enter the Shaman Fight?"

"Life or Death...hell, why not?" Kagome muttered to herself.

"If so, let us meet again on the night the star calls."

"Wait...who was that message meant for?" Kagome asked.

"Hao Asakura and Kagome Higurashi." With that he vanished.

"Hurray!" Kagome jumped up and down a few times.

"Kagome, maybe you shouldn't―"

"OW!" She stopped jumping and placed her hand on her back.

"―jump like that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, what do we do? How do we enter or pass the Shaman test or whatever?"

"It doesn't matter. I've trained you in everything you need to know and you had previous training in those dreams of yours. You know all that you need to. Having managed to give your spirits a full form in your oversoul mode without breaking a sweat, you will do fine." She nodded before getting into a sparring pose; Hao following her lead.

"I may not need training but I would prefer to keep a schedule." He nodded before launching forward.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: ALASKA ROCKS, I'm on vacation here and it's awesome. I just saw the Iditarod race a couple days ago. I love huskies. Daddy is taking us out to dinner now so I had to end the chapter here. Alaskan Salmon here I come!**

**Jakotsu & Envy: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. SAANK YOU.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary: **After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out do to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her sense a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and have no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Anime – InuYasha/Shaman King**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hao**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape)**

I had forgotten to put this on the previous chapters like I do my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**KEY**

Flashback

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter Six**_

_-x-x-x-_

_**Let the Test...BEGIN**_

Kagome was sitting by a nearby river. It was early, the sun having risen only a few minutes ago. Hao was in the tree above her, one leg swinging back and forth.

"Hao, when do we meet this guy? I want to get this over with. I hate waiting."

"Patience is a virtue Kagome. You can wait a couple more hours." Kagome glanced up and raised a brow.

"Just answer me this...how long is a '_couple more hours_'?"

"...8, maybe 9." Her eyes widened and with a sigh she stood up and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Don't know, don't care." Hao looked up at the sky once more before jumping from the tree and following after her before he was pulled to the ground by the chain.

**-x-x-x-**

Anna watched as the little demonic kitten observed Yoh. She had been doing so since she got here.

"Hey Kitty, you're not spying on us are you?" Kilala looked up at her and mewed. Anna smiled.

"That's silly, even if you're a demon. I doubt you would do anything a human told you to do."

"Anna, who are you talkin—"

"352 more push-up's Yoh, no talking!"

"AUGH!" Anna smirked as he fell face first in the dirt.

**-x-x-x-**

Ren stood in front of the Patch Village examiner.

"Are you ready? You have 3 minutes. If you can hit me, you qualify for the Shaman Fights."

"Let's just get this over with."

"_JUN!"_

Ren turned and saw Kagome running up to his sister with Hao behind her.

"Asakura..." He spat in annoyance.

'_They're like roaches; you can't get rid of them.'_

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"Kagome said she sensed Ren so we came here to watch him fight."

"Go Ren, You Can Do It!" He turned away and blushed.

"That fight starts...NOW!"

"BASON, OVERSOUL MODE, BASON INTO THE KWAN-DAO!" Kagome smiled as a Kwan Dao formed the small staff he had.

"Kagome...we have to go." Ho said suddenly.

"What? Why?" She asked, not looking up.

"Our fight is starting soon and we need your spirits."

"Already? Oh...darn, Jun, tell me how he does, okay?"

"Right."

Kagome suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist as they burst into flames and were teleported in front of the camp where SOF sat behind some trees.

"Opacho, do you have my pretty marble?" Kagome asked the little African girl.

"Opacho let no one near it." Opacho said as she took it off from around her neck and handed it to Kagome.

"Alright then, I need to go, I have my entrance fight now."

"Good luck Kagome-Chan." Mari and Macchi said, though both with different tones.

"Good luck Hao-Sama, Kagome-San." Kagome stared in surprise at Kanna but smiled brightly.

"Thanks. We will be back in a few more days. I still have to meet the creepy Iron Maiden lady. See you guys soon." They once more vanished in the inferno of red and orange hues, this time appearing right below a star that sparkled brighter than the others.

"Pretty..." Kagome said, looking up at the beautiful sky.

"Get your eyeful because it may be the last time you see it again." She looked down to see the feathery person from the other day. He looked to be only 16 at the most. He had dark brown almost black hair to his shoulders and grey/silvery eyes.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" Hao's eyes widened and he sighed when the examiner blushed.

"His name is Zinc, an ally of mine. Of course, I still have to go through this stupid test." Hao said for him.

"Well Zinc, I've only been a Shaman for four or five week's...so go easy on me, K."

"Like I'm going to buy that; if you are working with Hao-Sama you have to be good. I also don't think that you're telling the truth about how long you've been a shaman."

"Actually, she is." Zinc stared in surprise when he suddenly remembered why he was there.

"Let's get this fight started. You have three minutes and within that time limit...you have to hit me. Land one hit and you continue to the first of three fights." Kagome nodded.

"Let the fight...oh yeah, could you hold on a second. Hao why don't you go first while I talk with Sesshoumaru and Hakudoshi, please?"

"Fine."

"Huh?" Zinc watched as she turned away from him and two spirits appeared next to her, they started talking and he raised a brow when a game of rock paper scissors started up between the two spirits.

"Ignore her for now, I know the rules. Three minutes is more than enough time." Zinc paled only slightly before nodding.

"SOF COME TO ME, KUROBINA!" Hao started glowing and was suddenly engulfed by a red glow. Zinc put his armor of Furyoku in place and managed to dodge a few blasts only to see a smirk on Hao's face before leaning forward from a hit to his side.

"Winner, Hao Asakura."

"Alright, I'm ready." She said as she played with a charm on the necklace around her neck.

Zinc nodded. She gave him a few minutes to recuperate from the hit. Only when he stood up straight did she walk forward.

She gave a smirk and the charm in her hands glowed causing him to look up, watching her intently.

"Sesshoumaru, oversoul mode, Sesshoumaru, into Tokijin." The sword started to glow golden and with speed Zinc wasn't aware she had she disappeared and reappeared next to him. He brought his hand up, forming a shield quickly and evading her attack in time. She stared in confusion before giving him a smile and once more vanishing. Only this time...he didn't see her reappear. He looked around almost frantically when...she landed a blow in his gut, the sword on the reverse so not to cause any real damage.

"Did I win?" Kagome asked him sweetly.

Zinc stared at her, shock evident on his features. He sighed before nodding, his Furyoku dispersing right in front of her.

"YAY!" She ran up to Hao who stood only a few feet away, hugging him tightly.

"Good job, I told you that it would be an easy job for you." He said, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I owe that to my brother."

"Your brother?" Zinc asked.

"Yes," She released her Furyoku too and Sesshoumaru stood next to her. "This is my older brother Sesshoumaru; he was once the Lord of the Western Lands. He is an Inu Taiyoukai. Cool huh. My other brother is younger...well, actually he is a lot older than me but still my younger brother, I don't know what kind of demon he is though. His name is Hakudoshi and he has an awesome ride...which, now that I think of it, where is Entei?" She asked.

Hakudoshi's eyes widened, he had seemingly forgotten the flaming steed.

Placing his thumb and middle finger together he whistled loudly, everyone within a 50 mile radius had to cover their ears.

**-x-x-x-**

Anna held her hands to her ears along with Parika as both Horo Horo and Yoh hid their heads beneath the blankets they had been using to keep warm.

**-x-x-x-**

Manta who had been sitting in a dinner with Ryu and his gang also wasn't enjoying the high-pitched whistling. The glass in his hand shattered as did many others.

"What is that?" Manta cried, his fingers pushed painfully into his eardrums.

"I don't know my short friend, maybe something is dying."

"Maybe Yoh will know, or Anna." Manta said, standing up with the others and running out of the dinner, money left on the table.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ren, do you hear that or am I just losing my mind?"

"I hear it. To think, I thought nothing could annoy me more than those stupid Asakura's."

"Ah, it's lethal."

"When I find out what is making that horrible sound, I'll kill it." Jun looked over and watched the purple spike on his head grow with irritation.

**-x-x-x-**

"...it's time." A faraway voice said softly.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed, I know it was short but I'm trying to catch stories up while maintaining a fluent uploading pace.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary: **After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out do to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her sense a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and have no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Anime – InuYasha/Shaman King**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hao**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape)**

I had forgotten to put this on the previous chapters like I do my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**KEY**

Flashback

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_-x-x-x-_

_**Entei the Hell Steed**_

Kagome glared at Hakudoshi when he finally stopped whistling. Hao seemed to be unaffected by the ear piercing noise while Zinc removed his hands from his throbbing ears.

"...oh yeah...cover your ears." Hakudoshi said causing Kagome to tackle him.

"That's not funny!"

"I forgot how weak you humans can be."

"..." She glared at him but said nothing more.

**-x-x-x-**

Anna was in the kitchen getting aspirin for all those in her house.

"ANNA!" She winced as her headache thumped painfully from behind her eyes.

"What is it Manta?" She asked, pouring eight pills into her hand. She walked into the living room and handed two to Parika, Yoh and Horo Horo before she took two of the pills herself.

"Do you know what made that sound?" Manta asked in a softer voice when he noticed how peeved she was.

"No."

"Oh..."

Anna watched the Demon Kitten move to the window and hop onto the windowsill. She moved to see what it was staring at and her eyes widened in shock.

"Anna?" Yoh asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Yoh, look at that." She said, he got up and took a look out the window. He stared in surprise. Flying above them in the sky was a huge white horse with fire covering the mane, tip of the tail and hooves.

"What is it?"

"Another demon would be my guess, but what I'm curious about is...where they are all coming from...and why now."

"It looks like something is on its back."

"..." Manta looked at Ryu who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Demons!" Parika cried out as she hid behind her brother.

"I don't know much about them, since I was raised as an Itako. Kagome would be the one to ask. Her family was a line of priests and priestesses. If I know her grandfather...he taught her about demons. If you have questions then go bother her."

"..." Yoh watched the fire horse grow farther away until nothing could be seen.

**-x-x-x-**

Hakudoshi hovered in the air, waiting patiently for the loyal steed to arrive. Kagome leaned against a tree, glancing up every few seconds.

"Where is he? _If I had known it was going to take so long...I wouldn't have mentioned it._" She muttered the last part to herself but Hakudoshi still heard and glared at her before smirking and looking forward.

"He's here, Entei. Ah..."

"What is it?"

"...Kanna."

Kagome stood up and looked to the fiery hoarse heading their way, too far away to see the figure sitting on its back. "Are you sure?" Hakudoshi sent her a look that clearly said, _'You're kidding right?'_ she sighed.

"So that's Entei huh." Hao jumped from the tree and landed next to Kagome. Zinc walked over to them and stared at Hakudoshi who was now lowering to the ground, Entei following close behind.

"Ah, he's right! It's Kanna!" She smiled and ran forward.

"Kagome, slow down. Entei may not remember you right away. So he may be skittish."

"...right..."

"Hakudoshi...Kagome...It's good to see you again." Kanna said as she jumped lightly from the flaming steed. Her eyes still void of emotion, despite the smile on her face.

"Kanna!" Kagome ignored the horse that stared at her judgingly and hugged the girl tightly, Kanna's arms instinctively wrapped around her. "I'm so happy your okay!"

"I'm not the only one, Shippou, Souten...their okay too."

"I'm aware." She held her hand up and moved the mandarin orange silk sleeve to reveal the three bracelets.

"Demon Energy Bracelets...or something akin to. They gave you their Demon power, that's rare. It's like a guaranteed protection on your life, the ultimate insurance if you will." Kanna said as the two separated, she fingered one of the bracelets before turning to Entei. "We have been waiting to hear from you for a long time, so long, we almost gave up."

"Glad you didn't." Hakudoshi said, petting Entei on the snout.

"Yes well, we didn't have much else to do. With Naraku dead, you dead and Sesshoumaru dead...we were decreasing in numbers, all we could do was sit back a wait."

"Yeah...but I don't think Naraku's dead." Kagome said.

"He has to be."

"We never verified it. He vanished into the ground and that was it."

Hakudoshi watched Sesshoumaru as he exited the small reliquary. "He was waiting."

"For what!" Kagome asked, irritation shown clearly through her eyes.

"..." He looked her in the eyes with a raised brow. "Kagome, you're smarter than that. Didn't you realize when you had that dream what he wanted?"

"...He wants me. He wants to finish our fight 500 years ago."

Zinc rolled his eyes._ "Another reincarnation."_

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome snapped. Her hair whipped violently around her. He stepped back with wide eyes. Hao appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Heat could be felt at his finger tips.

"He is referring to me. I'm a reincarnation." She calmed down and glared at Zinc before turning to Hao.

"Can you get us all to your camp site?"

"..." He glanced at Kanna before nodding. "Easily, but I do have a question, the albino girl―"

"Kanna."

"Right, Kanna. Is she a Shaman?"

"I am not. I am a void demon. I do have the ability to see things though, if it helps."

"See things?" Hao asked.

Kanna held her hands out and a mirror appeared. She held it close and when he looked into in, it showed them. "The present, anywhere."

"Impressive, Kagome can too though."

"I can't do it on whim though. She has control over the ability. I just get flashes every so often."

"Alright then, shell we go." Hao held Kagome tightly and fire enveloped them and everyone else including the hell steed. They vanished only to reappear before the camp sight of Hao's followers.

"Hao-Sama! Kagome-Chan! Your back! We weren't expecting you for another few days, what happened to meeting the Iron Maiden?" Macchi asked as she placed Opacho down. Opacho ran and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, a large smile on her face.

"It'll have to wait. We have other problems aside from a domineering bitch who wants to destroy any and all who are not an X-law."

"Something more problematic?" Kanna asked as she flicked a cigarette.

"Oh, two actually." Kagome said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh?" Mari looked at her with an emotionless look.

"Yes, we have two Kanna's."

"..." Kanna played with the rim of her mirror.

"Human Kanna, this is Demon Kanna." The two looked at each other with blank looks before turning to Kagome.

"...I'll think up nicknames later. Right now we have to find Naraku."

"Who? OH, that spider man who marked up your body." Macchi said.

"Yeah, him. Kanna, can you find him?"

"..." Kanna held her mirror and closed her eyes. The mirror looked like a puddle disturbed as it changed to an image. A moving picture suddenly became visible as red eyes stared at them.

"His eyes, he knows we're looking for him. He won't make this easy."

Zinc looked at the eyes before looking away. "He looks more diabolical then Hao does."

"That's because he is."

"...I'm not diabolical...am I?"

Everyone turned to look at Hao before turning to go to their tents. Kagome sat down at the fire with her Kanna, Hakudoshi, Sesshoumaru and Opacho. Entei lay by a tree not too far, watching his master from a distance. Hao stared at Zinc for a second who looked away.

"I'm not diabolical." He pouted.

"Don't pout Hao." Kagome called to him.

"I'm not pouting! _I'm sulking, there's a difference._"

**-x-x-x-**

"Come find me, if you can. In the end...I will win. Kukukukuku..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed. Please READ and REVIEW! Thanks.**


	8. HOT SPRING FUN!

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary: **After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out do to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her sense a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and have no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**KEY**

Flashback/Dream

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**HOT SPRING FUN!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

It wasn't getting better! Kagome was sore as hell, and her wound was burning still.

"Kagome..."

'_I need a bath, I want to soak in a __hot spring__ again!'_

"Kagome?"

'_Just relax in the natural warmth of nature's essence...that would be nice.'_

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT!" She snapped, turning to face an irritated Hao. "What the hell do you want? Can't you let me think in peace for an hour or so? It's bad enough that I'm chained mentally to your pyro maniac ass, and I have enough difficulty keeping you out of my head too, so shut up and leave me to my thoughts!"

"...that's fine and all...but could you stop pacing?"

She looked back and saw a light trail of footsteps left behind as she had been walking the same path for the last half hour. She sighed, sitting down next to Hao; she leaned against the _pyro maniac_ and closed her eyes when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Feeling better?"

She pouted, "No..."

"Are you going to pout all day?"

"...maybe..."

He laughed; it was starting to get dark and she had been in a foul mood since she woke up. Everyone had chosen to steer clear of her until she calmed down, but found that she wouldn't be calming down at all tonight. They were alone tonight, since most of the others were either asleep or had their first battles to deal with.

"Why are you so mad?"

"I'm...I don't know, bored." She glanced out the side of her eyes at Hao, taking a lock of his hair in her hand she grinned, "Hey!" She stood suddenly, pulling him with her as she stood. "Come with me!"

"Hm?" He followed her down the hill to who knows where. She led him through a forest and he vaguely recognized the area. "Where are you taking me?"

She looked back at him and stared at the poncho he wore before facing him fully. She took a handful of the poncho and lifted it, taking Hao by complete surprise as his hands went for his poncho and pulled it back over his body.

"What is going through that head of yours?"

"...I was wondering if you had a shirt on...no...you don't."

"You couldn't ask!"

"...I got my answer, so don't worry about it!" She smiled, pulling him farther into the forest until they came to the scent of sulfur.

"A hot spring?"

"Yeah, thought it would be a nice change of scenery."

"What, you wanted to look at a hot spring?"

"...not quite." She walked up to the Hot Spring and crossed her arms over her stomach before grabbing her shirt and pulled it over her head, her hair falling back in soft waves down her back.

Hao's eyes widened slightly, watching as her fingers trailed down her waist to her skirt line, hooking her thumbs beneath the fabric before pushing the skirt down. His eyes trailed down her milky skin and he watched her step out of the skirt that now lay pooled on the ground.

"Kagome, are you sure─"

"I'm not offering anything to you Hao; I just wanted to relax in the Hot Spring." She stepped into the warmth that the spring's water provided and continued farther until the water came just above her bellybutton. She turned and smiled at Hao, "Join me?"

"...who am I to decline such a request?" He removed his poncho and began unbuckling the belt that held his pants on.

Kagome blushed and turned around; diving below the surface, she swam a few feet off into the distance. She felt the water's surface move and turned to see Hao relaxing against a large boulder, the steam of the natural spring rising around them a bit. She swam closer to him and he opened his eyes and grinned, taking her wrist in his hand and pulling her closer.

Kagome blushed, moving so that she now straddled Hao's lap, his fingers running up her arms and eliciting trimmers through her body. Half of him was still dry, only his waist down was submerged in water. Kagome leaned forward, her wet hair dripping water onto his chest, her lips met with his warmth, trailing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. He hooked his finger beneath her chin and brought her down a bit; leaning up, he kissed her with passion on the lips, devouring her bottom lip as he nipped it with his teeth.

Breaking the kiss he looked at her flushed cheeks and smirked, "Kagome, you do realize ─"

"I know." She smiled, kissing him on the lips once more before sliding off and moving towards the center of the spring. Hao moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. She wore a pair of black undergarments that looked pitch black with the water that had seeped into the fabric. His hands moved to her shoulders and he trailed kisses after his hands.

**~+~+~+~+~+~LEMON STARTS NOW~+~+~+~+~+~**

Kagome was turned and now faced him as he took her lips once more, his hands wounding around her waist and sliding up to the bra clasp, he fiddled for a moment with it when finally he unclasped it. His hands moved to her neck; feeling her flesh with every touch sent heat through his whole body. His fingers ran down over her shoulders as he kissed her, taking the bra straps with his hands before pulling away long enough to toss the article of clothing to the side. Pulling her into an embrace, her breasts pressed against his chest as she captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Her hands traveled down his shoulders and onto his chest. Hao moved her so that she was pressed against the boulder, leaning against it in an arch.

"I'll ask one more time,"

"Hao! If you don't take me now, I'll never give you another chance!"

"..." He laughed in the back of his head; the decisive threat gave him all the motivation he needed, taking a nipple between his teeth, he listened as she gasped and couldn't help the smirk. _'Like I'd turn her away.'_ His left hand took her right breast, massaging and eliciting moans from her parted lips. Her breathing was starting to come out in labored breaths. He let his right hand sink lower down her abdomen and watched her eyes widen as his hands rubbed against her core through the fabric of her panties.

Kagome arched up at the feel when his hand slipped beneath her panties and a finger found its way inside her virginity. "Ah! Hao!" She called out, a trimmer wrecked through her body as he let heat fill her.

Hao could feel his lower region beginning to harden, a burning sensation shot through him as she brought her hands to his back and her nails dug deep into his back. His lips left a warm trail down her neck and over her mounds down to her bellybutton. He looked up as he inserted a second finger and watched the emotions that glazed over her eyes. Her hands released the vice like grip as a sudden pain ripped through her back, but she withheld the cry of pain and instead took to pleasuring her _companion_. Slipping her hand past the waist band of his boxers, she gripped the hard member that had been rubbing against her inner thigh during his ministrations on her.

She pushed his hand from her virgin flower, sinking lower into the water, she pushed him so that he stood in shallow water. Moving her hand along his shaft, she locked her gaze with his and noticed the fire burning in his eyes, the erotic feel of pleasure pulsating through his veins. She knew he was watching her, closing her eyes, she stuck her tongue out with slight hesitation before licking the head. A shudder of breath and gasp caused her to look up before repeating the motion. Again and again, she watched him struggle to keep his features normal, but he failed when she finally chose to take him into the warm caverns of her mouth. Her tongue moving in tantalizing circles against his cock, his pre-cum seeping from his members head as it pulsed in her mouth, her tongue lapping at the leaking essence.

"Shit! Kagome!" His hands found there way to her wet hair, gripping tightly before she began bobbing her head and suck profoundly on his shaft. "Oh fuck!" He groaned in pain when she pulled away, straddling his growing need, she kissed him once more when he decided that waiting any longer would cause only greater pain to him. He pushed himself against her entrance, moving her panties to the side before pressing the head inside and moving deeper and deeper, sheathing itself in her warm, tight confines. Her cries of pain tore through the darkening night. His lips caught her nipple as a free hand moved to her other breast, keeping it company so not to ignore them. She was pressed against him and his one free hand was gently on her wounded back, moving in soothing circles against her flesh. He had remained still for a time being, and no longer desired to wait.

Kagome had agreed silently, while the pain had subsided, she now wanted release and he was going to give it to her. She pushed him down and made herself comfortable; Hao felt as she lifted herself till he was almost completely out before dropping back down and ramming his hard on deep within her, helping her to move up against him, her pace picked up with his hands on her hips. He watched as her breasts bounced with the strong movements of her body, her head thrown back in bliss and pleasure before her moans grew louder with each thrust. She rolled her hips on him; his own moans and cries of pleasure mingled with hers before both gave into gratification.

"**Ahh~AHHH~"**

"**Kagome!" "Hao!"**

**~+~+~+~+~+~LEMON ENDS NOW~+~+~+~+~+~**

Both cried out to their climax, both lay tired in each others arms. Sleep threatened to take them but Hao was sure that if they didn't return back to camp soon, they would be sought out. He picked Kagome up off of him as a white liquid trailed down her legs. She weakly allowed him to wipe her down, cleaning her as she fell into a dreamless sleep. Getting out, he tucked himself back into his wet boxers and pulled his poncho over Kagome. Sighing, he took off his soaking boxers and pulled on his dry pants. Half his hair was soaked, which really bugged him.

'_Oh well, for any treasure worth keeping, sacrifice is usually close behind. I can live with wet hair,'_ He carried her off, not caring for the articles left behind.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke in the warm embrace of Hao, apparently in his tent. She woke to the beeping of her oracle bell that she'd received after beating Zinc. Sitting up, she moved her hand from beneath the poncho and grabbed her oracle bell, reading the name over, her eyes widened and she laughed out loud at the irony of fate.

'_Tao Ren, it looks like...you and I will be meeting...much sooner...than I had anticipated.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed the small lemon; there will most definitely be more in later chapters. Next chapter, the start of the three battles; I wonder how Kagome will do. ^_^''**


	9. Match ONE

_**Playing with Fire: CHAINED**_

**Summary:**After the finale battle against Naraku, Kagome and Kilala are thrown back to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Shikon Jewel has other plans. Now, lost in a forest Kagome wanders around until finally passing out do to exhaustion and hunger. When she wakes up a week later she finds herself in the hands of a fire spirit and its owner Hao Asakura, who happened to come across her while taking a walk with his faithful companion, Opacho. Finding himself unable to walk away from her sense a certain Jewel seemed to find amusement in his suffering. Chained mentally against his will to a girl he's never met before. What will become of the 15 year old girl? How will they break the hold each other have over one another? What of her friends in the past? What will her cousin Anna, think when she see's Kagome with Hao? How is Kagome connected to the Tao family? And how could she have known so many Shamans and have no idea that they were, in fact, Shamans? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:**I in no way own either InuYasha or Shaman King.

**KEY**

Flashback/Dream

_**Flashback**_

Telepathy

_-Hao-_

_\Kagome\_

_**-Shikon-**_

Thinking

'_Thinking'_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Match One**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Kagome?"

She could hear him from behind her, choosing however to continue training, she didn't answer.

"Ka-go-me?"

Kagome frowned, "Hao, I know meditation isn't on your list of daily things to do, but even if you don't do it, you should still know that Meditation is best when surrounded...by...Nature...not people!" She turned to glare at him from over her shoulder. Her first fight would be against her step-brother, and that meant, she needed to be at her best. She was strong, thanks to the training, but even she wasn't invincible. She had only managed to land a hit on Zinc because he'd drastically underestimated her, and even if he hadn't, then she could with all honesty say that Sesshoumaru had played a large part in that. She would have to get stronger, mentally _and _physically. "I need to be strong enough to take on Ren, and at this time, I'm not ready."

"..." Hao walked forward, standing so that his shadow overpowered her, he smirked.

This was a look that she'd seen once before, and had only too quickly decided that she didn't want to see again. It was that look that promised cruelty, and the time she'd seen it had been when he'd clearly stated not being chained to her. He was right though, his power far surpassed hers, and that is why she could without doubt say, _she_...was chained to _him_.

"Then...why not train with me...on a more physical level."

Kagome blushed, turning her head away quickly as images of their hot springs venture came flooding her mind, clouding her vision to the point that she couldn't tell if her eyes were open, or if the images were all in her head.

"I can train you so that _no one_ can hurt you."

"_...is that so..."_ She stood up with a renewed resolve, facing him, no longer was she flushed in the face, a hard look leveled him.

"...hahaha, I must say, your intimidation technique leaves much to be desired."

"No jokes, Hao! I face off against Ren in two more days...train me."

That cold look passed through his eyes, his brows narrowing down in an almost diabolical way. His smile still firmly in place, he called upon his Spirit of Fire, "As you wish..."

**-x-x-x-**

"Come on Anna, don't you think this is a little much?"

"Yoh, you just found out that your next opponent has been your housemate for the last week or so, and all you can do is whine about your training?"

"...well...yeah. Horo is cool...I mean, what's wrong with taking it easy for a while?"

Anna clenched her fists, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO TAKE IT EASY, YOH!"

_**~THUMP~**_

"Ah~!" He rubbed the newly acquired bump on his head, crying waterfalls at the lack of mercy shown by his fiancé. "Right...I get it...Amidamaru, are you ready?"

"Yes, Master Yoh!"

Manta watched as Yoh began practicing his spirit control, and attacks, he would have to do five hundred pushups once he was done with that, and then twenty mile laps around Tokyo, and also make it home in time to make Anna something to eat. _'I should probably do the shopping while he's busy.'_ Manta chuckled, feeling pity for his Shaman friend who was being lashed at by Anna for his slow spirit control.

"Um...Anna?"

"What is it Shorty?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to go get the groceries, I'll be back within the hour."

"That's fine," She turned back to Yoh, "Speed it up! I plan to be the first lady of the Shaman King, but I won't be if you don't speed up you spirit control!"

"..." Manta smiled, turning, he left to go pick up the items on the list Anna had given him.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome choked pathetically, her spirit ghost, Hakudoshi, was also exhausted from the abuse shown by the Fire Shaman. "...Kagome!"

Her hands shook as she brought them up; trembling, she grasped the hand around her throat and struggled to push it away. _"H...Ha...o!"_

"HAO! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Sesshoumaru appeared beside Hakudoshi, his eyes glowing red in anger as he watched the boy harm his Miko.

"Not yet," He snarled at the ghost, "She's right, she's too weak to fight anyone!" He laughed darkly, "If I'd not become fond of her myself, I would have to say, she's expendable."

Kagome felt a painful pang in her chest, her eyes widened at his words as heat began forming beneath his fingers. _'...expendable...?'_ She felt the sting of tears starting to fall, _'N-no...Hao...I'm not weak...I'm...'_ She struggled with his hand before chocking out, _"I...a-am not...W-WEAK!" _Her hands lit up with her purification energy, but since he was not a demon, it didn't do much of anything, except knock him back. Which, she was happy for, she didn't want to hurt him...actually, on second thought...she didn't want to _kill_ him...hurting him sounded like a pretty good idea right about now!

She collapsed to the ground, gasping for air that had finally been permitted to her. She could feel Hao staring at her in surprise, something he had probably thought he was through feeling around her. "I am not...weak..." She tried calming herself and controlling her breathing, burn marks on her arms and side from her fight with Hao, healing before his very eyes. "You would do well to remember that." Turning, she stormed off to vent.

Hao felt the tug of the chain before it slackened and allowed the girl a moment of freedom. He couldn't understand the steel spirit shackles. One minute he couldn't walk more than five feet away from the girl, and then the next minute she's halfway across town, while he's babysitting his followers. Personally, he was starting to think that the chain was choosing favorites, and he clearly wasn't at the top of its friends list.

**-x-x-x-**

Two days passed quickly with no sign from Kagome, and that wasn't making him very happy at the current moment. He'd had a run in with not only the Iron Maiden, as she had predicted prior to their arrival, but then Silva had thought it a pleasant surprise to come say 'Hi, we don't want you in our tournament, go home,' Not really in those words, but the shorter version explains his longer, drawn out version.

Actually, he was putting up with another annoyance, it was more commonly referred to as teenage girls, and three of them, not mentioning any names, wouldn't stop asking where their _other _master had gone off to. First off, he didn't recall ever implying that the girl was their _other_ master. She was merely chained to him, so he had to keep her around. At this time, he was unsure of what would happen to him, if he killed her, and the chances of his attack backfiring on him, however slim they might be, were still unknown. He would take no chances, bidding his time until he was sure he could kill her without any recoil effects. _'...Kagome...'_ He recalled that today was her fight with the Tao, her half-brother. He'd been watching the cruel hearted boy, and as of lately, had taken an interest in him. Sighing, he smirked; he jumped from his perch on a stone where he'd been watching the flames dance in the night. "I suppose...I should go find her,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat atop Shinjuku Shopping District. It was closed right now, with it being late at night, almost one in the morning. She wanted to argue with the chosen time for the fight, but decided, no one would listen to her complaints on not being aloud a proper nights' sleep. She glanced at her oracle bell which hung loosely on a tangerine orange sash that was tied around her hip. It was blinking **Shinjuku 1:00 AM**, having stopped bleeping earlier, which she was happy for. She'd had it stuffed under a pillow since she didn't know how to shut it off, or shut it up.

"So you showed up, I'm actually surprised..." Kagome said softly, not bothering to turn and verify the arrival of the Shaman behind her. She felt a hand as it touched her hair and pulled it to the side, a finger grazed the brownish bruise that stood against her pale moonlit skin.

"Thought you might want some company," Hao said as he sat down with his back to hers.

She jumped at the sudden gust of wind that caused a lock of his hair to brush against her neck. The tickle had surprised her, but she quickly composed herself and looked up at the starry night sky.

"What was it that you did before?"

She smiled, knowing it must have been eating at him, not able to figure out what she'd done to him two days ago. "It was nothing really; a barrier laced with my purification energy. Something I learned...from Kikyou..."

Hao turned so that he now sat beside her, one leg bent for his arm to rest on, the other dangling off the side of the building. "Who?"

"Kikyou, my...incarnation..."

"...wouldn't your incarnation have the same name as you?"

"Hm? No...my parents named me, how would they know that I would be a reincarnation of a Miko from five hundred years ago."

"Five hundred years ago, huh...now that I think about it, I think I recall your name."

She laughed, "Oh yeah?"

"The girl with indecent clothes, traveled around with demons, a slayer and a monk...was engaged to a demon wolf prince─"

"That last part isn't true!"

Hao laughed, "Just some things that I heard while killing off Patch inhabitants."

Kagome glared at Hao, elbowing him in his side. "That isn't funny..." She sighed, "Hao, what is it you want?"

"I kind of want a steak, but I'll assume you aren't referring to what I want for dinner,"

"I mean, why do _you_ want to be Shaman King...?"

"...to rid the world of its disease."

"Disease?" She frowned, "What disease?"

"Humans."

"Wha─!? Humans?!"

She was stunned, but she wasn't left with time to question him on his sanity as Ren appeared across from her with a large cape that almost looked like it would swallow him up.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything important, Asakura."

"..." Hao's eyes were lit with a twisted sense of humor as he smiled softly, "Not at all, we were just discussing my future plans for when I become Shaman King,"

"When? You mean _'if'_, I plan to become the next Shaman King, and I won't let you or any other Asakura get in my way."

Kagome stood up and walked over to Ren; her spirit guardians appeared on either side of her as she stopped seven or eight feet away from her half-brother. "Ren, what reasons do you have for becoming Shaman King?"

"...My reasons are my own!"

"I have no intention of becoming the Shaman King, Queen or anything else...I merely wish to make sure that the one who becomes Shaman King, is befitting the position."

"It is for my family, I will restore honor to the Tao Family, I will restore our name!"

"..." Kagome sighed, _'Midoriko, if you can hear me, end this torture. Everyone I meet thinks of only their own selfish desires, what is the point of being Shaman King, if they are only self-serving kings.'_

'_**Child, you will find the rightful Shaman King, but you must be patient. Humans are fragile, they may be Shaman's, but they are still human. Give them time...and they will learn...'**_

"...right..."

_**~BLEEP BLEEP~BLEEP BLEEP~BLEEP BLEEP~BLEEP BLEEP~BLEEEEEEEEEP~**_

She pushed her energy into the Naginata charm, **"HAKUDOSHI! SPIRIT FORM! INTO THE NAGINATA!"**

"**BASON! SPIRIT FORM NOW! BASON INTO THE KWAN-DAO~!"**

Hao stood to the side, watching both fighters as they readied themselves for the fight as Nichrom appeared before him, "The first to break spirit control or run out of Furyoku loses! The First Shaman Fight Begins NOW~!"

Hao stepped up to Nichrom who bowed to Hao before returning his attention to Ren and Kagome.

Kagome was the first to charge, "I'm sorry Ren, but you are no better than Hao! Until you change your views and reasons for becoming the Shaman King, I CAN'T LET YOU WIN!"

_**~CLANG~**_

Ren met her attack head on, his Kwan-Dao locking hers in place, keeping her at a distance. He smirked, "Do you really think you can stop me?!" He pushed her back, knocking her Naginata aside before attacking with his own assault, "RAPID TEMPO~!"

Kagome moved to the left before jumping out of the way, taking her Naginata, she brought it down on the fast moving Kwan-Dao, stopping his attack and slamming his blade into the building that they were both fighting on. He glowered irritably at her before swinging his Naginata in her direction and throwing her off balance; she stumbled backwards, catching her footing just barely before Ren brought his Naginata down fiercely.

"BASON, GOLDEN PUNCH ATTACK!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" Kagome yelled, charging him, she yelled, "GOLDEN FORTRESS!" A wall of energy built up around her, forming what looked like a white glowing castle tower around her. His attack hit, but she kept going, when he broke through the wall of energy, he was shocked to find his blade knocked aside by her own blade. "You can't beat me Ren!" She called, "Not with the reasons you're fighting for being your strength! FURY SURGE!"

A bright glow formed around the blade of the Naginata only for Ren to surprise her by dropping and kicking her back, her feet were off the roof, and all she saw below her was a forty-floor drop to stone pavement. Her eyes widened as the ground grew closer, coming to a decision, she brought the still glowing Naginata forward and rammed it into the building, slicing through it as she descended, slowing her decent effectively, when she came to a stop no more then twelve floors up, she shot her energy into the Naginata before pulling it out and quickly rocketing herself up with the blade by hitting the messed up building at the right angle. She found herself above Hao, using his knee as a platform, she landed softly.

Hao stared curiously at her, having sat down a while ago in his signature position, one knee bent, the other crossed on the ground, he hadn't expected his knee to be used as a podium.

"Now didn't I tell you that so long as you continued to fight with that reason as your strength, you would not win?"

Ren huffed, "What are you babbling on about!? You probably don't even have a reason to be in this Shaman Tournament!"

"This is my reason, Ren." She jumped off of Hao's knee, "FURY SURGE~!" Her cry was followed through with thousands of glowing needle thin energy spears. She watched as many of them caught her half-brother in the arms and legs as he turned and moved his body to avoid any major injury.

"_Th-that won't f-finish me,"_

Kagome smiled, "You are persistent...I'll give you that much, but your stubbornness will be your undoing," She held her free hand to her necklace and let some energy flow into the Tenseiga which she now held in her right hand. Stabbing the Naginata into the roof of the building, she held her hand up, "LORD SESSHOUMARU, SPIRIT FORM!" Sesshoumaru removed himself from the pink orb around her neck and appeared in her hand as a spirit orb, "Let's show him how out matched he is," Raising her hand up above her head, she yelled, "SESSHOUMARU, INTO THE TENSEIGA!" Her blade glowed fiercely a shield with spikes appeared over the arm and shoulder of the hand that held it firmly. "Hakudoshi, take a break, you've done great!" She smiled as Hakudoshi broke spirit control and appeared beside Hao, his Naginata still stabbed into the stone roof.

"Alright Ren, no more games!" She charged forward, "THIS TIME YOU WONT GET UP!" She yelled, "TENSEIGA, DO AS YOUR LORD BIDS! REVIVE ONE HUNDRED FALLEN DEMON SPIRITS! DEMON RAMPAGE~!" She brought the sword down and one hundred demon spirits rose from below, snarling, growling, and hissing, before attacking. Ren stared in stunned silence before attempting to dodge the barrage of demons. He had never seen a demon before, but he could with all honesty say they were terrifying creatures. He avoided most of them, but as claws caught his shoulder, he was hurled forward by another, and caught by some other disgusting creature. It brought a claw forward and traced his cheek, leaving a thin cut across his cheek.

He was thrown forward, backwards, this way and that way, he held on to his spirit control only just...finally, she brought her blade down on his Kwan-Dao and watched it snap in Ren's hands as he brought it up to protect himself. She stared down at her brother, and smiled sadly, getting down on one knee, his spirit control was broken, his eyes wide in horror...he stared at Kagome.

Smiling, she let her own spirit control break, "You can't beat me...until you find a new reason to fight for...you can't become the Shaman King...if it is for self-serving reasons such as yours."

She left him on the roof, leaving with Hao once the match was called in her favor.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter nine of Playing With Fire: CHAINED!**


End file.
